Una Loba entre Vampiros
by KimWolfMoon
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo, en la mansión Sakamaki, llega una novia nueva: un sacrificio para compartir entre los 6 hermanos vampiros, que viven durante la noche. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando la nueva novia sacrificada sea una mujer lobo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Subaru, el menor de los hermanos, cuando se entere que el nuevo sacrificio ya la conocía de antes? ¿Estará dispuesto a compartir?
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Hola, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfiction, he creado historias antes pero solo en formato manga o cómics, así que no tengo una gran experiencia contando historias a través de solo palabras, daré lo mejor de mi para que pueda ser lo más grato posible de leer. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

"_Por favor que alguien me ayude de este infierno, ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará todo esto?... ¿Cuándo seré capaz de salvarla de su sufrimiento?"_ Aquellos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del pequeño niño albino, quien caminaba con la mirada perdida en una daga de plata, sostenida por sus pequeñas y puras manos. Se alejaba silenciosamente de una alta torre antigua, a través de un gran puente de piedras con rosales de pétalos blancos que rodeaban el borde del mismo.

–Ngh…. ¡M-mierda…! –Quejumbró el chico tratando de apaciguar su frustración sin éxito alguno. Sentía como su pequeño pecho se apretaba, mientras que en sus temblorosos ojos carmesí comenzaban a asomarse pequeñas gotas. Apretó sus dientes en un intento para contener a sus traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. De manera rápida, frota sus ojos furiosamente con la manga de su chaqueta, cuando logra calmarse un poco, suspira con desgano mientras abre lentamente sus ojos. Estos en un instante se sitúan impactados en una figura femenina, justo frente a él. ¿En qué momento había aparecido? Hace unos segundos no había nadie cerca y más aún, su presencia era extraña: como si estuviera ahí frente a él, pero a la vez no.

– ¿Subaru? –Dice la muchacha dirigiéndose al niño albino, sorprendida casi tanto como lo estaba él mismo. El chico se queda perplejo unos segundos, observa a la desconocida de arriba a abajo, definitivamente no la conocía, jamás la había visto. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro, casi rosando la tonalidad de la miel, mientras que su cabello era castaño y ondulado hasta la altura de su pecho. Usaba el flequillo recto y un fino lunar destacaba en la mejilla derecha de su rostro, con una tez muy blanca.

\- ¡¿Q-quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste al castillo…?! –Retrocede unos pasos el muchacho algo asustado- ¿Tú… me conoces…?

La chica tras mirarlo un momento de forma dudosa, relaja su rostro formando una cálida sonrisa. Se inclina frente al chico, acomodando el vestido blanco y largo que llevaba puesto. ¿Acaso era un fantasma? –Tranquilo Subaru, he venido hasta acá para ayudarte.

"_¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué?"_ Pensó fugazmente el niño a quien llamaban por su nombre –Yo a ti no te conozco, ¿por qué querrías ayudarme? –Intentaba mostrarse firme frente a ella, tratando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pero yo a ti si te conozco, Subaru. -Dice la chica con una voz suave –No tengo mucho tiempo, verás…- Observa al albino con pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, como si supiera exactamente por lo que Subaru ha estado pasando desde hace algunos días –Soy consciente de que ahora mismo… estás muy abrumado con tus pensamientos, no sabes qué hacer realmente, ¿cierto?

Subaru se sorprende ante ella en tanto sus manos temblorosas sostenían aquella daga de plata- Uhm… yo… yo no sé si seré capaz… de hacer lo que ella me pide… –Baja su mirada hacia el arma de filo, entretanto su voz tiembla en su pequeña garganta a punto de quebrarse.

-No tienes que hacerlo de esa forma, Subaru.

El niño se extraña ante aquellas palabras –E-Entonces… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo salvarla ahora de su sufrimiento? ¡Dime! –Subaru comenzaba a exaltarse ante sus posibles otras opciones que podría obtener.

La chica cierra por unos segundos sus ojos, y luego habla despacio –Lo siento, pero ahora… no es el momento de que lo sepas –Abre despacio sus ojos para enfocarlos en el rostro ajeno.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, Subaru. Solo tengo permitido decirte que lo que estás pensando hacer con aquella daga de plata, para intentar salvar a tu madre, no es la solución. –Ambos semblantes se entristecen, la desconocida delicadamente alza su mano haca el rostro del niño, para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba a caer por su mejilla –Tienes que ser paciente y esperar, por favor. Te prometo que te ayudaré a salvarla.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso? –Expectante, Subaru observa a la chica, quien ahora se enderezaba suavemente sobre sus pies.

-En un futuro no muy lejano. Te lo prometo. –Le sonríe al pequeño –Así que, por favor no tomes una decisión apresurada, espera a que yo llegue. –El viento comienza a soplar levantando algunos pétalos de rosa, blancos como la nieve –Ya debo irme, Subaru. No olvides esta conversación, te lo ruego. –Le da una última sonrisa con una pisca de tristeza al niño, y en un instante, el viento se torna mucho más fuerte entre ellos dos, llenando el aire con más pétalos.

\- ¡Espera! –Subaru se tapa el rostro con sus brazos, protegiéndolo de la fuerte brisa –¡Dime cuál es tu nombr…! –Sin alcanzar de terminar su frase para averiguar el nombre de la desconocida, Subaru se da cuenta de que nuevamente estaba solo y no había nadie cerca. Solo pétalos de rosa blanca, flotando y cayendo al suelo con delicadeza a su alrededor.

* * *

–¡Ah…! –Un golpe duro se oye en la habitación, apenas entraba la luz del atardecer a través de las cortinas. Dentro del cuarto no habían muchas cosas, y no parecía estar muy bien atendida en cuanto a decoración. Solo destacaban unos pocos muebles, una chimenea y al frente de esta, un ataúd. De este último, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente la puerta para salir desde su contenido un joven adolescente, sobando con su diestra el frente su cabeza –Agh… Mierda, eso me dolió… –Cuando termina de calmar su dolor, se queda un rato sentado dentro del ataúd, mirando la nada. _"Yo… ¿Estaba soñando algo? ¿Qué era?"_ Cierra sus ojos para intentar forzar a su cerebro a que hiciera un mejor trabajo de recordar, pero no funcionaba.

Dos golpes suaves se oyen por fuera de su puerta –Subaru, espero que ya estés despierto. En veinte minutos tenemos que estar en la limusina para ir a clases.

–Tch… Reiji, que molesto…– Murmura como si estuviera a punto de perder su paciencia –Sí, ya te oí. Ya estaba despierto. –Habla fuerte hacia la puerta y el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la habitación.

Si de por sí, ya el vivir con sus cinco hermanos en la misma mansión era sumamente irritante para Subaru, teniendo que compartir la "comida" que su padre les enviaba cada cierto tiempo, ahora lo era aún más teniendo que ir al mismo instituto que ellos. El albino había pasado de curso para entrar a primer año, mientras que sus hermanos iban en los dos siguientes cursos superiores. Al menos no tenía que ver sus caras en el mismo salón de clases, eso le ayudaba a resguardar paciencia para aguantar. Y recién, sólo han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de clases.

Los seis hermanos en total llegaron al instituto en su negra y lujosa limusina. A pesar de ser hermanos, cada uno de ellos era muy distinto del otro, ninguno de ellos compartía ni el mismo color de cabello u ojos. Lo único que realmente compartían, era esa suprema y exótica belleza que los hacía destacar a todos por sobre los demás hombres de todo el instituto, y por la que casi toda mujer podía caer rendida. Pero claramente para los seis hermanos, no era una hermosura humanamente natural, sabían que provenía de aquellos genes sobrenaturales que habían heredado de sus padres, genes no humanos, genes que los obligaban a ir en horario nocturno a sus clases, genes que los convertían en algo peligroso e inmortal: en vampiros.

Subaru llega a su salón de clases y se sienta donde siempre lo ha hecho desde que inició del año escolar, junto a la ventana en la última fila para no prestar atención a clases y alejarse de todos sus compañeros humanos. Por suerte para él, el asiento que va junto a su diestra ha estado vacío desde el principio. Luego de unos minutos, el profesor lo saca de sus pensamientos, pidiendo que prestaran atención para anunciarles algo a todos sus alumnos. Una chica con el uniforme escolar estaba parada junto al docente, nerviosa por como su postura tímida le delataba.

–Bueno alumnos, el día de hoy quiero presentarles a una compañera nueva para ustedes. –Se da la vuelta para escribir el nombre de la joven en el pizarrón: _"Kim Ookami"_ –Por favor, preséntese ante sus compañeros, señorita Ookami .

–S-sí. Es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Kim Ookami. Sé que es repentino que llegue dos semanas atrasada, pero espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes. –La chica termina su frase y hace una reverencia frente a todos. No hay descontento ni alegría en general por parte de todos. Subaru vuelve a mirar por la ventana sin interesarse en la muchacha, que de por sí, ya bastante poco atractiva la encontraba con las pintas que llevaba. La chica era delgada, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cadera, arreglado hacia adelante con dos trenzas. Su flequillo era largo y se lo corría hacia el lado haciendo que le tapara un poco su ojo derecho, usaba unos anteojos grandes y tenía los ojos cafés oscuros por lo poco que alcanzó a divisar a través de los cristales.

–Por favor tome asiento señorita Ookami, al fondo del salón queda un asiento vacío. –Tras decir esto el docente, Subaru se sobresalta un poco, estaban a punto de quitarle la tranquilidad que ese asiento vacío junto a él le proporcionaba durante las clases.

–¿Q-qué…? Oiga profe, ¿Acaso no puede sentarse en otro lugar esa chica? –Protesta el albino con molestia en su voz.

–Como podrá apreciar, señor Sakamaki, si usted pusiera más atención a lo que lo rodea, se daría cuenta de que no hay más asientos disponibles en este salón.

El albino fugazmente observa su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que lo que le dicen era verdad –¡Tch…! –A regañadientes, vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento para mirar por la ventana, con el semblante enojado mientras se oyen unos pequeños murmullos en el salón.

–Por favor, vaya a su asiento. –Dice suavemente el profesor hacia la chica nueva.

–Ah…S-sí. –Nerviosa por la reacción de su compañero de clases, camina silenciosamente hacia su nuevo asiento y se acomoda delicadamente en él, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por no perturbar más, de lo que al parecer ya estaba haciendo, a su actual vecino. A su otro lado había un joven bastante normal de cabello corto y negro que usaba anteojos rectangulares, con quien se saluda cordialmente y este le devuelve el saludo de la misma forma, dándole a conocer que su nombre es Kurosaki Shinji. Sin embargo, no logró lo mismo con su compañero que recientemente se había quejado, con quien no consiguió en ningún momento hacer contacto visual gracias al flequillo blanco y largo del muchacho, que tapa la mitad derecha de su rostro, y a que se encontraba observando por la ventana cualquier cosa que pareciera ser más interesante que comunicarse con ella. Silenciosamente, la clase transcurrió, algunas niñas se volteaban sigilosamente para observar de reojo a la alumna nueva, ¿con curiosidad tal vez?

En cuanto suena la campana para la colación y el profesor sale del salón, tres chicas se abalanzan sobre el asiento de Kim.

–Dime, dime, ¿de dónde vienes? –pregunta una de las chicas acomodándose al lado de Kim.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto en entrar a clases? –Pregunta otra joven frente al pupitre.

–¿Cómo tienes el cabello tan largo? –Algo amurrada y sin intenciones de ocultar su envidia, cuestiona la tercera y última chica. La tres rodeaban a Kim en su asiento.

–¿Eh...? Eh… Este… Ah…–Sorprendida, balbucea la chica de trenzas tras el inesperado bombardeo de preguntas –Ah, no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Este… hace poco he estado en trámites para mudarme, así que por eso llegué dos semanas tarde, mientras se veía mi matrícula y mi uniforme. –Les sonríe un poco a las chicas, estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz de que ellas hayan dado el primer paso para hablar con ella.

–Escuchamos unos rumores antes de que llegaras, ¿es cierto que vives en un orfanato? –Sin rodeo alguno, cuestionó la chica frente a Kim. Ante la pregunta hay un pequeño silencio algo incómodo, la chica nueva abre sus labios de forma nerviosa para tratar de responder, pero un fuerte golpe al lado suyo la interrumpe y sobresalta a todas.

–¡Ya cállense, me están jodiendo los oídos con su parloteo! ¡Vayan a joder a otro lado, maldita sea! –Subaru gritó hacia las chicas con su puño en el pupitre, delatando que fue él quien había provocado el golpe anterior.

–Ah… L-lo sentimos Subaru –Responde nerviosa una de las chicas.

–S-sí, en verdad ya nos íbamos, ¿no? –La joven del medio tras decir esto mira rápidamente a sus amigas, y en un par de segundos las tres chicas habían desaparecido corriendo del salón. Kim observó desde su asiento como sus compañeras volaron del lugar prácticamente, y hace un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Al volver su mirada se topa, por primera vez, con la del joven albino, enojado. Sus ojos eran furiosos y ardientes como el color carmesí que entintaba todo su iris.

–¡¿Qué miras?! ¿No saldrás corriendo también? –Enfurecido y expectante le pegunta con voz ronca a la chica nueva, que ya por su sola presencia le estaba causando molestias, según él.

–Ah… Eh… –La chica desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando que él podría enojarse aún más si lo seguía observando –N-no, yo… yo lo siento, por causarte molestias.

Subaru la observa molesto para luego hacer sonar su lengua en un _"tch"_ y girarse nuevamente hacia la ventana, molesto.

Kim observa su acción para luego hablar tímidamente –Ehm… Sakamaki Subaru, ¿cierto? –Pregunta de forma tímida y con precaución, sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del joven –Uhm… G-gracias.

–¡¿Haaa?! –De un sobresalto enorme, el albino se tensa y se gira hacia la chica mirándola completamente incrédulo –¡¿Por qué dices estupideces?! ¡Yo no te estaba ayudando! ¡Para nada!

Perpleja, Kim parpadea varias veces mirando sorprendida al chico –N-no… estaba diciendo que… lo hayas hecho para ayudarme, pero… –Baja la mirada un poco triste –Esa pregunta que me hicieron, era algo difícil de contestar para mí, por lo que… tu acción me ayudó a no tener que responderla.

–¡Ha…! ¡P-pero qué…! ¡Tsh! –De manera brusca, Subaru se levanta de su asiento sobresaltando un poco a la chica –¡En verdad! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan molesta?! –Sale caminando a paso fuerte y acelerado fuera del salón, mientras Kim solo lo observó desde su asiento. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica? Subaru no podía creerlo… ¿Le habían dado las gracias… por algo que él hizo? ¿A él? El albino pensaba que esa chica nueva realmente era extraña o estaba mal de la cabeza. Nadie, nunca antes, le había agradecido algo que él haya hecho. Ni bueno, ni malo. Nadie. Aunque la acción de Subaru no haya sido con intenciones de ayudarle, sin querer favoreció a Kim a no tener que responder algo que ella no quería. ¿Acaso era tan complicada de contestar esa pregunta para ella? ¿Por qué? El albino sacudió su cabeza, intentando quitarse de la mente de una vez por todas los pensamientos sobre la chica nueva, simplemente iba a seguir ignorándola, se mentalizaba a sí mismo.

Transcurrieron los minutos del receso de colación y volvía a sonar la campana para llamar a todos los alumnos para que volvieran a sus últimas clases. Subaru estuvo todo el tiempo del descanso en la terraza de la escuela, sumergido en sus pensamientos y respirando el aire fresco nocturno. Pasado unos pocos minutos luego de que sonara la campana, finalmente se digna a levantarse y caminar hacia su salón sin ganas, aunque menos ganas tenía de que Reiji, uno de sus hermanos mayores, se enterara de que se estuvo saltando clases y lo sermoneara durante largos minutos. En su camino por el pasillo, tras bajar las escalares y dar la vuelta, abruptamente alguien choca con él. Subaru casi ni se inmuta por el golpe, pero la persona contraria terminó tirada en el suelo –¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, tú, pedazo de…! – No alcanzó a terminar su frase al darse cuenta de que quien había colisionado contra él era precisamente a quién tenía mentalizado ignorar –Tú…

–Ay, ay… –Quejumbraba Kim en el suelo tras el impacto, acomodando sus antejos, y luego mira contra quién chocó –¡Ah, S-sakamaki! ¡L-lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa! –Rápidamente se levanta, limpiando y sacudiendo su falda escolar – En verdad lo siento, voy atrasada a clases y estoy perdida, este lugar es muy grande –Cuando termina de acomodarse bien, por fin mira directamente al muchacho a su cara –¿Estás bien? ¿No te hice daño?

–¡Qu-…! –Claramente la chica fue la que más magullada salió del impacto tras caer, y aun así ella… ¿se estaba preocupando por él? –¡C-claro que estoy bien! ¡Ni si quiera caí al suelo como tú! Enserio… ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan molesta y también torpe?! –El joven habla con voz molesta, y a la vez, gira el rostro evitando la mirada de la joven.

–Pe… perdón. –La chica baja su mirada, algo triste por volver a causarle molestias al albino.

De pronto un olor muy particular atraviesa por la perfilada nariz del joven de ojos rojos, aroma el cual lo sobresalta un poco –Oye tú… –Habla rápido, captando la atención de la muchacha – …estás herida.

–¿Eh? –La chica busca rápidamente alguna parte de su cuerpo que sintiera dolor o apareciera sangre, hasta que se da cuenta de cómo en su rodilla había un rasmillón del que brotaba un poco de sangre –Ah… verdad, no me había dado cuenta di cuenta. Supongo que después lo veré, tenemos que ir a clases ahora, así que-

–No seas más torpe de lo que ya eres. –Le interrumpe el albino alzando la voz –Vete a la enfermería a curarte esa herida, tonta.

–Pe-pero llegaré tarde a clas-

–¡Eso qué importa! Deja de quejarte y vete, yo le diré al profesor que… –Subaru se pausa unos segundos, y su rostro revela como estaba planeando algo –No… tengo una mejor idea. –Sonríe de una manera maliciosa, al mismo tiempo juega con la llave que siempre lleva colgando en su cuello –Tú, sígueme. –tras dar la orden, Subaru empieza a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo.

–¿Eeh? ¿A dónde?

–¡Cállate y sígueme! –le grita Subaru –Eres tan molesta, ¡Solo obedece! –Y sin vociferar más, el albino se da la vuelta siguiendo su camino, confiado en que la chica le hará caso. Dicho y hecho, Kim lo siguió desde lejos muy nerviosa, el joven era sumamente impredecible y ya no quería hacerle enojar más.

Tras una camina por pasillos, llegan a una habitación con un letrero sobre la puerta el cual que indicaba que era la enfermería. Subaru entra, las luces están apagadas, al parecer no había nadie –Ah, perfecto. –Ni si quiera se molesta en prender las luces cuando ingresa –Oye tú, apúrate y entra. Acá hay cosas para que te trates esa herida. –Mientras dice eso, Subaru se acomoda sobre una de las camas blancas que habían en el cuarto, dándole la espalda a Kim.

La chica ingresa y busca sigilosamente, para no meter mucho ruido, las cosas necesarias para tratar su herida en la rodilla, encuentra un banco para sentarse y comienza a tratar su lesión. Al cabo de unos minutos termina su trabajo, y cuando guarda las cosas en su lugar se gira hacia el joven, quien aún seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la cama –Uhm… ya… terminé.

–… ¿Y? –Dice Subaru, sin mover ni un músculo. Sonaba casi como si estuviera quedándose dormido.

–N… ¿No deberíamos volver a clases?

–¿Para qué quieres volver ahí? La clase de ahora es la más aburrida. Ya cállate y deja de molestarme, quédate quieta por ahí sin hacer ruido.

Kim estaba algo confusa, ¿exactamente para qué la trajo aquí? Él mismo podría haberle dicho en dónde quedaba la enfermería y listo, no se involucraba más con ella. Entonces… –¿No será que… –Especula la chica con voz suave –…me trajiste hasta acá para poder excusarte de faltar a clases?

Subaru se levanta lentamente con pesadez, se sienta en la cama mientras mira a la chica con una sonrisa siniestra en su boca –¿Y qué si fuera así?

Nerviosa, Kim no sabía exactamente cómo responder ante la pregunta. De una forma u otra, Subaru la guió hasta este lugar para que ella se tratara su herida, pero a la vez, sólo usó eso de excusa para no ir a clases. Si los descubrían, ambos estarían en problemas, y al menos ella no quería tener conflictos apenas empezando su primer día en el instituto –Y-yo tengo que volver a clases, pero… aun así, gracias por traerme aqu-

–Otra vez estás agradeciendo por algo estúpido. –Le interrumpe Subaru, a la vez se levanta de manera pesada de la cama y mira seriamente a la muchacha –Acaso, ¿eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta de que sólo te estoy utilizando para mi beneficio? ¿Por qué me agradeces por algo tan estúpido? –Subaru comienza a acercarse de a poco hacia Kim, con una mirada bastante intimidante, nuevamente, algo le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio para explotar en cualquier momento –Apenas te estoy conociendo ya me estás irritando tanto… –Kim pudo notar rápidamente cómo el albino estaba volviendo a entrar en un mal humor, mientras seguía acercándose hacia ella.

–Pe-perdón… yo, en verdad no he querido causarle molestias ni a ti ni a nadie. –La chica en verdad, tenía muchas ganas por dentro de protestar en contra del incontrolable enojo que el muchacho tenía, pero desistió en cuanto Subaru llegó frente a ella, con una clara diferencia de tamaño y masa muscular entre ellos dos, con unos serios ojos carmesí. Kim no sabía de qué podría ser capaz a intentar hacer este muchacho malgenio, y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo –Y-yo … tengo que irme. –Kim retrocede lentamente y comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida.

–Si atraviesas esa puerta… –Dice Subaru rápidamente, observando como la chica trataba de irse – Te destruiré.

Inmediatamente Kim se paraliza justo en dónde había quedado, a mitad de camino entre Subaru y la puerta –¿Q-qué…? –Se gira lentamente hacia el albino y lo mira con cuidado.

–Si te vas de acá, ya no tendré mi excusa para no ir a clases. –El muchacho hablaba sospechosamente muy calmado, como si tuviera todo calculado –Cierto, si estás tan agradecida y no quieres causarle problemas a nadie, como me habías dicho hace unos segundos atrás, demuéstralo realmente y quédate acá para no darme más problemas. –Dicho esto, Subaru se queda quieto de pie, con sus manos en los bolsillos a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ladina.

La chica no podía creer que, desde ya, su primer día en clases, se estuviera metiendo en problemas con alguien, o que alguien ya se haya enemistado de alguna forma con ella. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente para terminar así? Ni ella lo sabía, quizá no hizo nada y solo tuvo mala suerte. Cualquiera podría tener mala suerte, ¿no?

–¿Qué decides? –Habla por último el albino, esperando la respuesta de la chica nueva.


	2. Chapter 2

–¿Qué decides?

Dentro de la habitación oscura de la enfermería, el joven albino esperaba por la reacción que tendría su nueva compañera de clases. La joven sólo tenía dos opciones, y en ambas, ella podría salir perjudicada. De lo único que estaba segura era de que no quería averiguar lo que este muchacho conflictivo intentaría hacerle si ella atravesaba esa puerta bajo su amenaza.

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, la chica exhala con pesadez, intentando calmarse y no empezar a desesperarse y enojarse por la situación, en cuyo caso si pasaba, seguramente haría enfurecer aún más al muchacho de lo que ya reflejaba frente a ella. Kim se dirige hacia el lugar en donde había curado su herida anteriormente para tomar el mismo banco en donde se había sentado, lo acomoda y se sitúa sobre este, cruzándose de brazos y piernas de frente al muchacho, demostrando con su pose lo disgustada que estaba.

Subaru la mira algo perplejo, en verdad esperaba que la chica saliera asustada corriendo dejándolo solo, pero en cambio, está sentada ahí frente a él, tratando de confrontar de frente su problema: él.

–Hmp… ¿Entonces no vas a huir? –Cuestiona Subaru, aún de pie.

La castaña de trenzas respira profundo y exhala suavemente para luego responder –No. Supongo que… la opción menos perjudicial era quedarme aquí, comparada con tu amenaza por irme.

–Haaa… –Exhala de forma pesaba el muchacho como si estuviera decepcionado mientras se sienta al borde de la cama –Que aburrida eres, tenía más ganas de destruir algo. –Dice esto mientras observa a Kim con sonrisa maliciosa en su semblante, clavando sus ojos rojos en los de la joven. Kim se tensa un poco ante aquel comentario mientras desvía su mirada hacia otro lugar, evitando aquellos ojos intensos que seguramente, según ella, estaban imaginando el cómo hubiera cumplido su amenaza. Definitivamente, y ya tenía más que claro, que Subaru no era un chico normal. Además de su exótica belleza, comparada con cualquier otro alumno que había en su salón, y un peculiar cabello nevado y sedoso, sus ojos parecían brillar por sí solos dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por las luces del pasillo y la luna a unas pocas noches de llenarse afuera de la ventana.

–Uhm… S-sakamaki…

–No me llames por mi apellido, es molesto. –Le interrumpe el albino apenas escucha esa pronunciación desde los labios de la chica –Con mi nombre está bien.

–Ah… Mmm… ¿N-no te enojarás? –Pregunta de forma cautelosa.

–Hmm… A saber, ¿quieres averiguarlo? –Lo disfrutaba. Era extraño, pero Subaru estaba disfrutando poner a prueba a su nueva compañera de clases, quería averiguar qué decisiones tomaba, cómo reaccionaba ante sus amenazas y enojos. Kim estuvo en silencio unos segundos dudando, pensando muy bien cada palabra que quería decir y cómo las iba a formular.

–Q-quisiera hacerte una pegunta… Subaru. –Finalmente habló la chica, con firmeza en su mirada y sumamente expectante a la reacción que tendría el joven.

–Así que tienes las agallas para averiguar si algo me enoja o no, ¿verdad? –Subaru sonríe con algo de perversidad en su rostro a la vez que coloca su prominencia apoyada en su palma izquierda, descansando el codo en su pierna siniestra –¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Kim parpadeó un par de veces precavida –P-pero… no quiero que te enojes, por favor… –Expresa la muchacha nerviosa.

–Eso dependerá de tu pregunta, tonta. ¿Quieres arriesgarte? –Subaru coloca una mirada codiciosa sobre la joven, comenzaba a ponerle más atención a otras partes de su cuerpo como sus piernas y cabello, aunque más allá no podía apreciar mucho por la distancia entre los dos, aunque su olor sí podía sentirlo gracias a su agudo olfato. Su aroma, combinado con escencias de jabón y shampoo que usara probablemente, era suave y atractivo, a diferencia de su propio estilo de vestir, con el cual definitivamente no parecía querer llamar la atención de ningún hombre. Subaru vuelve su mirada hacia el rostro femenino, cuyo cual evidenciaba incertidumbre por si abrir la boca o no –Vamos, dime.

Kim traga saliva para humedecer su garganta, y se relaja con una respiración profunda por su nariz para al fin abrir su boca –Este…

Sus palabras se cortan cuando de un momento a otro se escucha cómo la puerta de salida se abre, sobresaltando un poco a ambos en sus mismo puestos.

–¿Eh? ¿Había gente aquí adentro? –Una mujer adulta con una bata larga y blanca, enciende las luces e ingresa al cuarto de enfermería mirando extrañada a los dos jóvenes. Para ambos fue claro que ella es la enfermera encargada del lugar por su vestimenta –¿Qué están haciendo acá, ustedes dos?

Ambos se paran sus lugares. Subaru estaba serio frente a la enfermera, aunque Kim pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en el muchacho al percibir sus puños apretados.

–Ah… Me lesioné la rodilla cuando me caí… y él me estaba ayudando con mi herida. –Rápidamente habló Kim mientras sentía cómo Subaru le estaba mirando de reojo.

–¿Con las luces apagadas? –Pregunta la enfermera, mientras enarca una ceja.

–Ya nos íbamos. –Dice de forma cortante y profunda en joven de pelo blanco, y empieza a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

La enfermera lo deja pasar y luego mira a Kim –¿Tu rodilla está bien?

–¡Ah…! ¡Sí! Ya está bien, no me duele. –Reacciona Kim con timidez.

–Eso es bueno, entonces debes volver a clases con tu compañero. –Le informa la mujer sonriéndo con alivio.

–Sí, eso haré. –Kim se dirige a la salida y antes de irse, hace una pequeña reverencia a la enfermera para despedirse. A paso acelerado, sigue a Subaru tras su espalda para no perderse nuevamente y llegar por fin frente a su salón de clase. En el camino por los pasillos solo hubo silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Subaru simplemente abrió la puerta del salón y entró sin mirar ni decir nada al profesor, camino a su asiento. Por otro lado, Kim pidió permiso y a la vez disculpas por parte de los dos.

–Ustedes dos, ¿dónde estaban? –Cuestiona el profesor algo extrañado hacia los recién llegados.

–D-discúlpenos profesor, me lesioné la rodilla y estuvimos un momento en la enfermería. Subaru me ayudó. –Le contesta la chica al docente con voz suave y algo cohibida.

El profesor observó la rodilla de la joven, la cual tenía un parche en ella –Oh, Ya veo. Si se siente bien, tome asiento por favor, señorita. –Dicho esto, Kim asiente y camina a paso veloz hacia su asiento, contiguo al de Subaru, en donde en éste último ya se encontraba el albino posicionado y acomodado, mirando hacia la ventana. La clase transcurrió, de vez en cuando, Subaru clavaba un ojo sobre la joven al lado suyo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, claro. La chica se concentraba lo más que podía en la clase. El muchacho recordaba la corta conversación que tuvieron en la enfermería, Kim estaba a punto de preguntarle algo en aquel momento, antes de que la enfermera los haya interrumpido. ¿Qué era? ¿Cuál habría sido su pregunta que, tal vez, podría haberle hecho enfadar, según ella? Aunque quizá, también, la joven pensará que él podría enojarse por cualquier cosa mínima, lo cual, no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad.

* * *

Finalmente, la clase termina. Los alumnos guardan sus cosas y comienzan a salir del salón uno a uno, y otros en grupos de amigos. Kim camina por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del enorme edificio.

–Oi, tú la de trenzas.

Una voz ronca y profunda detiene el paso de la joven a mitad de la puerta, sin la necesidad de voltearse ya sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz excesivamente llamativa y masculina. Se gira para toparse con aquellos ojos carmesí, que aparentaban brillar en la oscuridad, clavados en ella solemnemente.

–S… Subaru… –La chica se estremece un poco ante el llamado del albino, sin saber qué podría estar planeando ahora o para qué quería hablarle –¿Ocurre algo?

Subaru se acerca a paso tranquilo un poco más hacia la joven, quedando justo delante de ella –Antes tú… en la enfermería, ibas a preguntarme algo, ¿no? –El joven habla sorpresivamente bajo y vigilando los alrededores, como si no quisiera que nadie que él conozca lo viera hablando con ella.

–Ah… Sí. –Responde la chica, observando con extrañeza los movimientos vigilantes del muchacho.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor, el albino termina mirando hacia los ojos de la chica –¿Qué era?

–Eh… –Perpleja, Kim tartamudea unos segundos. No vio venir que ese fuera el motivo por el cual Subaru querría hablarle, ¿realmente le interesaba cuál iba a ser su pregunta? –Ah… N-no era algo tan importante lo que iba a preguntar…

–Solo dilo, rápido. –Murmura con rudeza exigiendo que se le diera rápido lo que estaba pidiendo.

–Ah, bueno… mi pregunta era-

–¿Areeee? ¿Pero si no es Subaru-kun? –La chica no alcanza terminar lo que iba a decir, interrumpida por una voz melodiosa proveniente de un muchacho tras Subaru, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta la unión entre su cuello y el torso. Llamaba mucho la atención por su fedora negra con cinta una rosada, haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aún más de lo que ya lo hacían por su mirada traviesa y pícara.

–¡Tsk! –Subaru chista su lengua, sin intenciones de ocultar su molestia ante la nueva presencia –Raito… sal de aquí, ahora estoy ocupado. –Dice cortante, sin si quiera mirar al joven castaño.

–¿Hmmm? –Entona el chico de ojos verdes, observando de arriba abajo a la joven que, hasta hace unos momentos atrás, tenía la atención del joven albino –Así que, ya te conseguiste una novia, Subaru-kun. Aunque creí que tendrías mejor gusto para las mujeres. –Habla haciendo una especie de puchero, mirando algo decepcionado a la chica.

– ¡¿HAAAA?! –Una exclamación de protesta es expulsada como una bomba desde la boca de Subaru, indignado por el comentario del joven –¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA! ¡YO NO ME FIJARÍA EN ALGUIEN CON TAN POCA GRACIA COMO ELLA! –El chico terminó de gritarle al joven de la fedora, sosteniendo sus puños apretados, completamente exaltado y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Kim no decía nada ante los comentarios, pero no por eso no dejaba de tener una expresión de completa incomodidad, mirando hacia otro lado, claramente queriendo irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–Ah, Subaru-kun, otra vez con tu falta de autocontrol, es por eso que no tienes novia. –Reclama Raito con voz suave y burlesca.

–¡Cállate! ¡Como si eso me importara! –Dicho esto, Subaru ignora a ambos y emprende paso veloz hacia la salida del recinto sin mirar atrás.

Raito observa sonriente como el albino se aleja, para luego mirar a la chica con una mirada pícara en sus ojos –Haa, parece que hoy no lo pillaste de buen humor, pequeña. Bueno, si sigues sin tener suerte con él, puedes buscarme a mí. –Dice mientras le guiña un ojo y expresa una pequeña risa burlona. Antes de que Kim pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho ya se encontraba caminando en la misma dirección que había recorrido el albino.

La joven observa como ambos se adentraban a una lujosa limusina, estacionada en la calle de entrada al instituto. Sin más que hacer, emprende su paso en otra dirección para dirigirse a su hogar.

Desde dentro del lujoso automóvil, Subaru observa con un ojo a la chica por la ventana, confiado en que los vidrios negros no le delatarían. Cuando todos sus hermanos terminan de ingresar, la limusina enciende y emprende su camino. Todos iban en silencio, a diferencia de uno de sus hermanos, con cabello y ojos violeta como la misma flor y una mirada siniestra en su semblante, quien le susurraba frases a su oso de peluche.

–Nee, nee, adivinen qué. –Raito rompe la tranquilidad del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de algunos de sus hermanos –¡Subaru-kun consiguió una novia!

–¡¿AAH?! –Exclama Subaru sobresaltado de su asiento en cuanto escuchó esas palabras– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Raito, maldito, deja de decir estupideces!

–Nfufufu. –Ríe jocoso y triunfante el joven castaño por poder molestar a su hermano menor.

–¡Tsk! –Refunfuña Subaru acomodándose de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado.

–¡Ha! Era obvio que no es cierto. –Habla un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes semejantes a los de un gato, con la corbata roja atada en su cuello de una manera bastante peculiar y desordenada –¿Cómo puede tener novia ese tonto cuando ni si quiera se puede querer a sí mismo? –Esboza una carcajada burlona tras terminar de hablar.

–Ayato, estúpido ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que dijiste?! –El albino fulmina con la mirada al pelirrojo, apretando sus dientes con furia.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso dije alguna mentira? –Sonríe Ayato con malicia en su rostro.

–¡¿Aah?!

–Ustedes dos, ya basta. –Interrumpe con voz pesada un joven rubio de ojos azules como mar, prácticamente echado sobre su asiento con audífonos en sus orejas –Ayato… ya déjalo, no queremos que Subaru destruya la limusina antes de que lleguemos a la mansión. –Dicho esto, ambos chicos se quedan tranquilos en sus asientos rechistando para sí mismos, groserías seguramente.

–Haaa Ah… –Se queja el pelirrojo llevando los brazos a su cabeza –Me he estado muriendo de hambre, ¿cuándo se va a dignar ese viejo tonto a enviarnos algo para comer? Más le vale que la de ahora tenga buenas curvas.

–Ah, sobre eso… –Habla serenamente, mientras cierra un pequeño libro en sus manos, uno de los hermanos con el cabello negro y anteojos rectangulares en su rostro, a través de los cuales destacaba el color magenta de sus ojos –Tengo que informales, a todos ustedes, que quiero que mantengan el orden en la casa el día de hoy. –Dice de forma educada a la que vez acomoda sus lentes con su dedo medio.

–¿Oh? ¿Qué hay con eso, Reiji? ¿Acaso vendrá la novia nueva? –Pregunta Ayato emocionado desde su asiento.

–Esta vez serán dos. Durante el día llegará una, y dentro de la semana llegará la otra, hay unos papeleos con esta última que aún no están listos, al parecer. Todavía no tengo toda la información clara sobre ella. –Vuelve a abrir su libro para continuar en silencio su lectura.

–Dos chicas a la vez, ¿eh? –Comenta Raito llevando los dedos a su barbilla al mismo tiempo se sonroja sin vergüenza alguna –Al fin podré hacer un trío después de tanto tiempo, nfufu.

Subaru simplemente lo mira con asco.

–¿Escuchaste eso, Teddy? –Comenta el joven violeta a su oso de peluche sonriéndole golosamente –Tendremos doble banquete.

–¡Hey, ninguno de ustedes vaya a ponerle un colmillo encima a esas dos hasta que yo les de la primera mordida! –Exclama confiado Ayato, sonriendo como si ya hubiera triunfado con su advertencia, a lo que causó ciertos reclamos por parte de Raito y el chico con el oso de peluche, Kanato.

Los tres vampiros seguían conversando y discutiendo sobre las nuevas visitas que llegarían, pero Subaru ya no prestaba atención. Sólo pensaba en que la mansión volvería a estar ruidosa con las nuevas novias sacrificadas y sus gritos cuando fueran atacadas por sus hermanos. Cosa que él también iba a hacer cuando ya tuviera mucha hambre, aunque esta vez no tenía ganas de jugar con su comida. Así que probablemente tomaría de su sangre lo que necesitara y listo.

Los muchachos llegaron a la mansión y al salir la luz del día, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones listos para dormir.

Tal y como Reiji dijo, durante el día llegó a las puertas de la mansión una joven de cuerpo fino, con cabello rubio y ondulado hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos rosados deslumbraban encanto e inocencia, la cual, seguramente en un tiempo más, sería destruida por alguno de los vampiros. Subaru sólo estuvo presente ante la visita cuando Reiji introdujo a todos sus hermanos ante la nueva joven, quien respondía por el nombre de Yui Komori.

El bullicio y los gritos agudos no tardaron en llenar la mansión en cuanto la chica rubia se percató de que todos, los seis hermanos, eran vampiros, intentando huir del lugar por cualquier parte de la mansión que la pudiera llevar a alguna salida. Subaru no quiso mezclarse más con la situación, yéndose y encerrándose en su cuarto. Sabía que la comida no sería capaz de huir de sus hermanos, así que tranquilamente se acostó y confinó en su ataúd para tratar de descansar, pero antes de yacer, recordó a la chica nueva de las trenzas y con lentes de su clase, y que no consiguió saber cuál era la pregunta que le iba a hacer. Determinado, se dijo a sí mismo que mañana no se le escaparía, y con esto en mente, finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Transcurrido el día, llega el ocaso. Kim llegaba bastante temprano al instituto y en su camino antes de ir a su salón de clases, decidió pasar al baño de damas. Dentro de este, se arregló un poco mejor sus largas trenzas frente al espejo y luego se sacó sus anteojos para limpiar los cristales con un delicado paño, a la vez suspiraba despacio –No es como si necesitara usarlos… –De pronto es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz femenina llamándola por su apellido. Kim se sobresalta un poco mientras vuelve a colocarse sus anteojos y fijarse en quién la llamaba. Ahí estaban al lado de ella, las tres chicas de su clase que se habían acercado a ella para hablarle el día de ayer, la joven de lentes les sonríe algo tímida –Ah, hola, ustedes son las chicas de mi clase que me hablaron ayer.

–Sí, así es. –Habla un poco tajante le joven en medio del trío, era una chica muy llamativa de cabello liso y largo hasta el pecho. Su uniforme era impecable, y unos pequeños pero lindos aros adornaban sus orejas. Posiblemente llevaba algo de maquillaje en su rostro, ya que se veía espléndida. Cualquiera pensaría que pertenece a alguna familia rica, y las dos que la acompañaban no se quedaban atrás en cuando a belleza –Necesitamos hablar contigo.

–Uh… Sí, ¿qué ocurre? –Responde Kim, sorprendida por lo serias que se veían.

–Ayer estuviste con Subaru en la enfermería, ¿no es así? –La hermosa chica se cruza de brazos mientras cuestiona.

–Ah… Sí, así es… –La joven responde nerviosa, ¿para qué le estaban preguntando algo como eso?

–¿De qué hablaron?

–¿Eh...? Ah… N-no es que hayamos… hablado mucho o… de algo importante. –Asegura Kim mientras trata de comprender las intenciones de las jóvenes frente a ella.

–Hmmm…–Entona la bella chica del medio mirándola sospechosamente –Te diré una cosa y espero que se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza. Sakamaki Subaru pertenece a una familia rica y muy importante dentro del ámbito político gracias a su padre, junto a sus otros 5 hermanos más. Por su propio bien y estatus social, él no debería involucrarse con cualquier persona para no ensuciar su reputación. Solo una chica de familia adinerada y con buen prestigio debería tener el privilegio de poder estar con él.

Kim parpadea un tanto intranquila y perpleja ante la información que le chica le estaba presentando.

–Por lo tanto, tú, que vienes de un orfanato porque ya lo sabemos, queremos que te alejes de Subaru. Si los empiezan a ver juntos muy seguido comenzarán a surgir rumores entre ustedes y eso podría afectar la reputación de los Sakamaki. ¿Entendiste? –Termina de hablar la hermosa joven mientras acaricia las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos.

–Ah… –Kim se sentía algo decepcionada mientras baja la mirada, por un momento había creído que ella podría haber empezado a ser amiga de aquellas tres que se le habían acercado en su primer día de clases, pero luego de esto, realmente pensaba que no quería involucrarse con gente así, que juzgan solo por el dinero que uno tiene. Subaru tenía un temperamento horrible por lo poco que lo alcanzó a conocer ayer, pero no quería ignorarlo si es que él llegaba a hablarle, y hacerle sentir mal… o enojarse más.

–Oye, ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? –Exclama la joven en espera de una respuesta.

–Uhm… es que… no me parece bien… –Contesta despacio Kim.

–¿Disculpa? –Pregunta la chica disgustada mientras Kim levanta la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

–No me parece bien que me quieran obligar a ignorar a alguien solo por su estatus social. Si en algún momento Subaru quiere hablar conmigo, no lo voy a ignorar por una cosa como esa, o me convertiría en alguien de lo peor. –Responde Kim con firmeza y determinación en sus ojos.

–¡Ha! –La bella joven entonces mira a sus dos amigas, y estas asienten. Ambas se mueven rápido a cada lado de Kim para sujetarla de los brazos.

–Qu… Esperen, ¿Qué hacen?

–¿Sabes que el acoso escolar se puede tornar colectivo? –Sonríe ladina la joven frente a Kim –En cuanto unos pocos empiecen a hostigarte e ignorarte, más y más se irán sumando. Si tú no te alejas de Subaru, haremos que él no quiera involucrase jamás contigo –Dicho esto abre una llave del lavamanos dejando correr el agua –Será una pena que el día de hoy se moje todo tu lindo uniforme. Sujétenla bien.

Las dos chicas al lado de Kim comenzaron a forcejear contra ella, entre las tres se sacudían y les costaba retener bien a su víctima.

–¡Vamos! ¡Sujétenla, rápido! –Exclama la joven con el grifo de manos aún abierto.

–¡Tiene mucha fuerza! –Se queja una de ellas.

–¡Ya quédate quieta! –Ordena la otra chica.

–¡Ustedes, ya basta! –Les pide Kim, y en un paso en falso mientras intentaba oponerse, su pie resbala sobre el piso de baldosa, haciéndola caer sobre una de sus rodillas. La chica en el grifo aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó dirigir el chorro de agua a pesión con su mano hacia la joven que estaba en el suelo siendo sujetada por la otras dos, a la vez se reían de ella. En un momento, una joven entra al baño y ve la situación.

–Oigan, ¡Esperen, por favor! ¿Qué están haciendo? –Su voz suave sobresalta un poco al trío deteniendo sus acciones. Kim aprovecha para zafarse y levantarse del suelo con toda la mitad izquierda de su ropa y cabello mojado, que fue en donde el agua le alcanzó a caer.

–¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunta de forma amenazante la joven cerrando la corriente del agua.

–Ah… –La nueva muchacha se detiene un poco parpadeando un par de veces, pero luego reacciona –Ahh… ¡te estaba buscando! –Exclama mientras se acerca rápido al lado de Kim y la toma del antebrazo.

–¿? –La joven empapada la observa perpleja.

–Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi tarea antes de entrar a clases, ¡hay que apurarnos! –Dicho esto, la joven se lleva a Kim fuera del baño mientras las tres se le quedan mirando algo confusas y molestas. Ambas caminan rápido unos momentos por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este al borde de las escaleras. La joven desconocida suspira, tenía un cabello rubio ondulado, con un broche de lindas flores adornando su cabello y sus ojos eran grandes y rosados.

–Eh… ehm… este… gracias, pero… –Kim recupera el aire – ¿T-te conozco? – Le pregunta algo inquieta y confusa.

–Ah… Aaah, lo siento… –Dice la chica rubia nerviosa por su pregunta –Dije eso para poder sacarte rápido de ahí… lo estabas pasando mal, ¿cierto? –la mira con tristeza a la joven que aún se encontraba a mitad empapada. Kim asiente en silencio a la vez mira hacia otro lado sacándose sus lentes para limpiarle las gotas de agua que tenían. La joven rubia rápidamente saca de su bolsillo un lindo pañuelo y se lo entrega a Kim para que se seque –Ten, ocúpalo, por favor.

–G-gracias… –Kim toma el pañuelo con delicadeza –Uhm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Oh, sí qué descortés, discúlpame. –Dice la chica algo sorprendida –Soy Komori Yui, puedes llamarme Yui. Es un placer. –Le sonríe a Kim de manera tierna.

–Un placer también. –Le responde Kim ya más tranquila mientras se seca –Yo soy Ookami Kim, con Kim está bien. –Ambas sonríen.

–¿De qué curso eres, Kim? –Pregunta Yui sonriente y con interés.

–Estoy en primer año, llegué recién a clases la noche de ayer. –Responde la castaña mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

–Oh, también eres nueva. –Pregunta la rubia algo asombrada. –Yo igual soy nueva en esta escuela, llegué el día de hoy. Pero, voy en segundo año.

–Oh, ya veo. –La campana suena para llamar a todos los alumnos a sus clases –De nuevo, gracias por ayudarme, Yui. Te devolveré tu pañuelo cuando lo lave.

–Está bien. –Le sonríe Yui –Dime, Kim, ¿te gustaría… almorzar conmigo después de clases?

–Oh… ¡Claro! –El rostro de Kim se alumbra tras la proposición.

–Nos vemos después entonces.

–¡Sí! –Y acordado el encuentro, cada una se dirige a su propio salón de clases por caminos separados.

Subaru tenía un buen rato ya en su asiento, como de costumbre mirando hacia la ventana, pero cada cierto tiempo ojeaba hacia su pupitre vecino, aun vacío. ¿Dónde estaba ella? La campana ya había sonado y el profesor estaba a unos segundos de llegar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor entro por la puerta delantera del salón, al mismo tiempo que la chica por la cual estaba esperando, entraba por la puerta trasera. Subaru la observó de reojo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, había algo extraño en ella: olía a humedad. Fue ahí cuando la observó un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que una parte de su cabello estaba húmedo y la ropa también.

–Oi… –Habla con voz baja y ronca el albino, captando la atención de su vecina –¿Qué demonios te pasó? Ni si quiera está lloviendo. –Le dice mientras la mira con solo con un ojo con extrañeza en su rostro.

–Ah… Es que… –Susurra la joven –Tuve un pequeño accidente en el baño de mujeres, he. –Le sonríe algo avergonzada, causando que el albino se abstrajera un poco de sí mismo al contemplarla.

Rápidamente Subaru vuelve en sí cuando logra escuchar unas risillas por parte de un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas más adelante, miraban a Kim de reojo y luego se volteaban como si nada hubiera pasado. _"Ah, ya veo… ¿Acá también va a pasar lo mismo?" _Fue lo que pensó el albino al recordar cómo en su escuela anterior habían grupos de chicas de clase alta que intimidaban otras que eran menos importantes en la escala social. Ocurría lo mismo con sus hermanos. Las pocas veces que una chica de la escuela intentaba acercarse a él, siempre eran las mismas que intimidaban a la otras, y solo tenían intenciones de agarrar a alguien con buena apariencia y mucho dinero. Por supuesto, al albino esto le encabronaba, y las terminaba espantando a todas de alguna u otra manera con sus ataques de ira. ¿Acaso Kim también iba a empezar a ignorarlo?

Las clases transcurren normalmente, hasta que finalmente llega la hora de colación. Por norma general, todos debían salir del salón, para poder ventilar el aula. Subaru se levanta y se dirige a la salida, pensando en que la chica de las trenzas también saldría para comer algo, la atraparía en el pasillo para poder ir a algún lugar apartado y conseguir lo que la noche snterior no puedo: saber cuál era su maldita pregunta. Pero no fue así. Cuando aparentemente ya habían salido todos del salón, Kim no apareció. Extrañado, el muchacho se acercó a paso lento hacia la puerta trasera del salón, pero se detuvo al instante en cuanto vio como tres chicas le tenían rodeada y acorralada a la muchacha que buscaba.

–Esta vez no te vas a escapar. –Le decía una de ellas.

–La próxima vez no estará tu linda amiga para salvarte, y no será solo un baño de agua fría. –Amenaza con irritación en sus palabras la que era más llamativa de entre las tres –Si persistes en no alejarte de Subaru, te lo verás con nosotras. ¿Entendiste?

Subaru aborrecía esas riñas entre mujeres, por lo mismo jamás intentó interferir entre alguna de ellas, pero está vez, algo estaba haciendo que ahora se empezara a molestar un poco más de lo normal.

–Ya les dí mi respuesta antes a ustedes. –Escuchó el albino la respuesta de Kim desde afuera del salón –Esto no es justo para Subaru, él no debería ser ignorado solo por pertenecer a una familia de alto rango social. Si él quiere hablar conmigo, no lo voy a ignorar y a dejar de lado por una estupidez así.

Las palabras de Kim atraviesan con fulgor los oídos de Subaru llegando hasta su pecho. Esa tonta estaba siendo intimidada por tres chicas a la vez para que se alejara de él, y aun así ella prefería ser fiel a sus principios y hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto.

–¡No estamos pidiendo tu opinión! –En un movimiento rápido, la muchacha del medio atrapa con su mano una de las trenzas de Kim halándola violentamente hacia abajo, haciendo que Kim perdiera su equilibrio y cayera de rodillas al suelo –¡Una niña tonta y huérfana como tú no entendería estas cos…¡!

Un estruendo ensordecedor paraliza a las chicas de un susto tremendo, cuando miran de dónde provino aquel ruido, observan como toda la última fila de sillas y escritorios estaban por los suelos abultados hacia un costado del salón. Y Subaru del otro lado de pie con sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero con un rostro de mil demonios.


	3. Chapter 3

Un estruendo había paralizado a las chicas en el salón de clases. Cuando miran de dónde provino aquel ruido, observan todo el desastre de sillas y escritorios que estaban por los suelos abultados hacia un costado del salón, y Subaru del otro lado en pie con las manos en sus bolsillos, con un rostro de mil demonios.

–Ah, mi error… se me resbaló. –Habla el joven de ojos carmesí con una voz ronca en tono sarcástico.

Kim aprovecha el descuido de las tres chicas para zafarse de su encerrona y salir corriendo por la puerta delantera del salón. Las tres muchachas aún estaban algo estremecidas por el previo susto.

–Ordenen todo esto. –Dice el albino para luego salir caminando del salón.

Subaru caminaba a paso pesado, no había logrado sacar toda su ira derribando de una sola patada todos esos muebles, aun quería destruir más cosas, pero debía aguantarse ya que estaba en la escuela. Era la primera vez que interfería en una riña de acoso que solían hacer algunas mujeres, obviamente seguía pensando que era una molestia involucrarse en esos asuntos, pero está vez, le causaba más molestia la ira que burbujeaba dentro de él al ver a la chica de lentes siendo amenazada y sólo quería hacer algo para que la dejaran en paz, y así calmar así su ira. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? La respuesta a eso no lo sabía.

Buscó por los pasillos a la muchacha de las trenzas sin resultado alguno, sí que huyó rápido del lugar. Pero una vez que llegó al comedor pudo divisarla, estaba sentada en una mesa pequeña comiendo una bola de arroz con alguien. Esperen, ¿esa era Yui? ¿En qué momento se habían conocido? Ambas estaban comiendo sus alimentos mientras compartían una charla y de vez en cuando pequeñas sonrisas. Decidió dejar a Kim en paz por el momento y dirigirse hacia un lugar apartado del comedor sin tanta gente. Ya tendría otro momento para poder hablar con ella, o al menos eso suponía el vampiro. Aun así, el muchacho sólo se alejó lo suficiente como para mantener al alcance de su vista a la chica de las trenzas.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿te mudarás pronto a tu nuevo hogar? –Preguntó la sonriente rubia a la muchacha de los lentes.

–Sí, están terminando unos trámites y en estos días me irán a buscar. –Contesta la chica de lentes mientras se mete a la boca el último trozo de arroz que le quedaba.

–Ya veo ¿Es muy lejos? ¿Seguirás en esta escuela? –Cuestiona Yui.

–Aún no sé en dónde queda exactamente. En verdad me cambié hace poco a este instituto por lo mismo. La persona que me va a adoptar pagó por mi matrícula y uniforme. –Responde Kim.

–Parece ser… una buena persona ¿no? –Comenta la chica de ojos rosados.

–Sí, eso espero. –Esboza una pequeña sonrisa la chica castaña.

–¡Oi, Chichinachi! –La voz fuerte de un muchacho las saca de su conversación y ambas sorprendidas dirigen la mirada en dirección dónde provenía aquel llamado.

–A... Ayato… –Pronuncia Yui nerviosa y despacio al percatarse de quién provenía esa voz. Un muchacho de cabellos rojos y alborotados apareció en unos segundos al lado de la chica rubia. –¿Q-qué ocurre…?

–¡Qué pregunta más tonta haces! ¿Qué no es obvio? Tengo hambre. ¡Vamos, apúrate! –Dice el muchacho con voz altanera, y enseguida toma el brazo de Yui con firmeza para hacer que se levantara.

–¡Ah…! ¡E-espera, por favor, Ayato! –Intenta resistirse la chica ante el fuerte agarre.

–¡Ore-sama no espera por nadie! ¡Apúrate, Chichinachi! –Tras decir esto termina de levantar a Yui de su asiento como si pesara igual que una pluma provocándole una mueca de dolor.

–¡O-oye tú… espera! –Exclama Kim con nerviosismo en su voz, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué ocurría, pero algo le olía mal en ese sujeto y temía por la seguridad de su nueva amiga.

El chico del pelo rojizo se voltea ante la demanda y observa a Kim, con desprecio en sus ojos gatunos. –¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes? –Cuestiona mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

–¡No seas así de brusco, le estás lastimando el brazo! ¿Acaso no lo ves? –Reclama Kim.

–¿Ah...? Hehe. –Ayato suelta a la rubia y para de forma amenazante frente a Kim para tomar su mentón con fuerza y levantarlo con firmeza hacia arriba, de manera en la que ambos clavan miradas. La muchacha de los lentes queda algo petrificada ante el helado y firme agarre, clavando aquellos ojos verdosos en los suyos que, al estar ahora más cerca, parecían brillar por si solos. Les recordaba un poco a otros ojos que ya había visto antes.

–¡A-ayato…! –Exclama Yui nerviosa.

–¿Acaso estás buscando pelea? Cuatrojos. –Amenaza el joven.

–No…. Yo… –Kim intenta pronunciar bien sus palabras sin éxito por el nerviosismo y turbación que le provocaba el muchacho con su aura. –No quiero eso… solo…

–Hmp, eso creí. –Le interrumpe el pelirrojo y enseguida suelta con brusquedad la prominencia de la muchacha, provocando que ella se sobara en el lugar antes atrapado por aquella fría mano. Sin decir nada más, se voltea y retoma el brazo de Yui llevándosela del lugar.

–Estaré bien Kim, no te preocupes… ¡Nos vemos mañana! –Dice Yui mientas es llevada por el muchacho a otro lugar fuera del comedor.

Kim se queda mirando con preocupación cómo ambos se retiran. ¿Quién era ese tipo tan grosero y autoritario? Acababa de llevarse a su nueva amiga de esa manera tan descortés, y ella no hizo nada para defenderla. Pero… Yui dijo que estaría bien… ¿Cierto? O ¿Tal vez no…?

Kim respira profundo y luego exhala fuerte para intentar calmar la impotencia y el enojo que de a poco estaban apoderándose de su cuerpo. –Tranquila… –Se dice a sí misma. –Tengo que calmarme… –Respira nuevamente. –No puedo ocasionar problemas…

–¿Qué tanto murmullas?

* * *

Aquella voz ya familiar sobresaltó a la muchacha por su repentina aparición. Al voltearse hacia atrás se topa con aquella mirada carmesí llena de irritación.

–S-subaru… me sorprendiste. –Dice mientras acomoda bien sus anteojos.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, Subaru se inclina un poco por debajo de la mirada de Kim y la observa seriamente al rostro. Su semblante se enoja y hace una mueca de molestia al notar algo levemente colorado y marcado en su mentón. Ese estúpido había ocupado mucha fuerza cuando la agarró. El albino chista su lengua.

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunta precavida la muchacha ante la furiosa mirada que estaba empezando a florecer en el joven.

Subaru parpadea un par de veces y se endereza frente a la muchacha, observándola con seriedad. –No vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo. Solo te dará problemas.

–¿Qué? Ah ¿Te refieres al pelirrojo de hace un momento? ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunta la chica con algo de sorpresa y asumió que Subaru había visto la escena anterior con aquel chico descortés.

–¡Tch! Por desgracia sí… –Afirma el vampiro con rudeza, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado. –Es mi hermano.

Kim entonces, pudo conectar algunas cosas que le parecieron familiar en el pelirrojo de antes: Su excesiva belleza y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar al estar cerca eran cualidades bastante únicas y similares a las de Subaru. Aunque por el resto, realmente no se parecían mucho, casi nada.

–Aunque sea tu hermano… me preocupa un poco Yui, con la personalidad que tiene ese chico. –Argumenta Kim con preocupación, volviendo a mirar el lugar por donde esos dos se habían ido.

–Déjalos, ya te dije que es mejor que no te involucres con ese tipo.

Kim se queda un rato en silencio con el semblante en ligera tristeza observando hacia otro lado, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Ya no le prestaba atención al albino, lo cual le empezaba colocar un poco incómodo al muchacho. La conversación normal había acabado, ¿y ahora qué…? Definitivamente el albino escaseaba de habilidad para mantener conversaciones corrientes. En eso, recuerda lo que desde ayer quería preguntarle a la chica y se decide a romper el silencio que ya estaba exasperándole de a poco.

–… O…oy–

–¡Ah, cierto! –Exclama repentinamente la chica volteándose hacia el albino, sobresaltándolo un poco.

–¡¿Q-q-qué te pasa?! –Prorrumpe con nerviosismo.

–¿Eh…? –La muchacha se sorprende por su reacción. –Ah… lo siento, eh… ¿querías decirme algo primero?

–Ah… –El joven duda unos segundos y respira de forma pesada para calmarse. –N… ¡No es nada! –Subaru se gira y hace ademán de irse.

–Ah… ¡Subaru, espera por favor! –Reacciona la chica antes de que el albino se alejara más de ella.

–¿Qué quieres? –Dice el joven con irritación, devolviendo el rostro hacia la muchacha.

–Solo… –Contesta con timidez. –Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes, Subaru.

–¿Ah? –Pregunta algo perplejo el albino.

–Me refiero, a cuando tiraste todos esos muebles en el salón de clases. Fue bastante sorprendente, en verdad.

–¡¿Haaa?! Qué… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Y-Yo… yo no… ¡Yo no lo hice para ayudarte, tonta! –Exclama Subaru con nerviosismo mientras que en sus mejillas comenzaban a aflorarse pequeños tintes de rubor. – ¡Tch…! E-es solo que… estaba buscándote… y esas tontas estaban siendo una molestia.

–¿Me… buscabas? ¿Para qué? –Pregunta curiosa Kim.

–Ah… eh… pues para… –El joven no termina de hablar siendo interrumpido por la campana. –¡Tch…! Todo el mundo me ha estado interrumpiendo y estorbando. –Murmura con enfado.

–¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta Kim. Los demás alumnos ya comenzaban a salir del enorme comedor a su última clase. Sin aviso alguno, Subaru toma con rapidez la muñeca de la chica. –¡¿Eh…?! ¿S-subaru? –Habla Kim sorprendida por la repentina acción.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer fallamos con saltarnos la última clase, ¿no? –Dice el albino con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

–Q-que, ¿¡qué!? No estarás pensando en que nos saltemos la clase de ahora, ¿o sí?

El muchacho solo le responde con una pequeña risa, dándole a saber a la chica que había acertado.

–N-no, no, no. Subaru, no puedo. –Se excusa la muchacha intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero no puede, Subaru la sujetaba con harta firmeza.

–¿Qué te pasa? Solo es una clase, no te van a echar de la escuela solo por eso. –Reclama el albino con molestia en su voz.

–E-es que… son muy estrictos en donde yo vivo y… me tienen altamente prohibido causar cualquier molestia en la escuela. –Dice la chica nerviosa y con timidez.

–¡Tch! Entonces si nos descubren diré que fue mi culpa, y ya está.

–E-eso no estaría bien. –Opina la joven.

–¿Ah? –El muchacho la observa un poco más de cerca. El comedor ya estaba casi vacío. –¿Eso qué importa? Démonos prisa antes de que algún profesor nos vea. –Dicho eso, Subaru comienza a llevarse a Kim por su muñeca.

–E-espera, yo no…

–Esta será tu forma de agradecerme por haberte salvado el trasero antes. –Dice mientras esboza una sonrisa presumida y triunfante mirando a la chica. La joven se sonroja un poco ante aquella mirada y finalmente se rinde frente a la insistencia del albino.

Subaru se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas con una simple humana. No estaba seguro, pero, lo que sí sabía era que aún no estaba satisfecho y quería hablar un rato más con ella. El albino la guía hasta la azotea.

–Bien, supongo que en este lugar estaremos tranquilos. –Dice mientras ambos salen y respiran el aire fresco de la noche.

–Pero alguien podría venir. –Dice preocupada Kim.

–Si alguien viene, nos escondemos en alguna parte. También hay otra entrada a la escuela del otro lado de la azotea.

El lugar al aire libre era realmente grande, adornado con algunas luces y plantas en grandes maseteros de cemento, que parecían asientos.

–Ah…. ahm… –Intenta pronunciar algo la joven con rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Nh? ¿Qué te ocurre? –Subaru la observa notando su rubor. La mirada de la chica estaba clavada en su muñeca, la cual aún estaba siendo sostenida por la mano del albino. –¡Ah…! –Rápidamente Subaru suelta la mano de Kim y a la vez se gira, dándole la espalda.

La chica se soba un rato su mano con una mirada curiosa. –Subaru… ¿Tienes frío? –Pregunta de repente Kim.

–¿Ah? –Se gira algo sorprendido por la pregunta. –No tengo frío, ¿por qué?

–Es que… tu mano esta tan fría. –Contesta Kim mirando hacia algún otro lado, como si estuviera dándole varias vueltas al asunto. Subaru traga saliva. Es cierto, por un momento lo había pasado por alto, ella no tiene idea de que él es un vampiro y que todo su cuerpo no tiene temperatura por eso. Pero no había manera de que ella lo descubriera solo por haber sentido su mano fría, al menos eso pensaba.

–Hmp… estoy bien, tonta. No pasa nada, te preocupas por estupideces. –Dice Subaru mientras se sienta al borde de uno de los grandes maseteros. Bien acomodado, el joven observa a través de las rejas el paisaje nocturno y las luces de la ciudad. Se sentía bastante tranquilo todo, incluso estando con una humana cerca. Siempre le irritaba tener a cualquier persona a su alrededor, pero la presencia de esta chica ya no le estaba molestando… tanto. Subaru voltea su mirada hacia la joven, quien seguía de pie cerca de la entrada.

–¿Sigues ahí parada? –Le pregunta seriamente a Kim.

–Estoy vigilando por si alguien viene…–Contesta nerviosa la joven.

–Tch… ya relájate, si alguien viene lo vamos a escuchar y nos escondemos por ahí. Este lugar es bastante grande.

–Bueno eso es… cierto…

–Siéntate en algún lado, no me puedo relajar mientras estas ahí parada como tonta.

Kim camina despacio y se sienta al lado de Subaru, a unos dos cuerpos de distancia, pero suficiente para provocar que este se sobresaltara un poco.

–Nh… ¿Por qué a mi lado? –Pregunta de reojo.

–¿Mmm? Pero si me siento al lado tuyo durante todas las clases.

–E-esto no es el salón de clases. Acá estamos… –¿Solos? Subaru tenía a la chica bastante cerca y ambos estaban solos en ese agradable lugar.

–Si te molesto, me puedo ir. –Dice nerviosa Kim, con ademán de levantarse.

–¡N-no me molesta! –Reacciona espontáneamente el albino volteándose hacia la chica –Ah… ¡Tch…! Quiero decir… haz lo que quieras. –Dice desviando la mirada mientras se cruza de brazos y piernas.

La chica se queda quieta y sentada, sorprendida al notar cómo su compañero, que se había dado media vuelta evitando el contacto visual, tenía sus orejas marcadas con un leve rubor. La joven esbozó una pequeña risilla.

–¡¿D-de qué mierda te ríes?! –Exclama Subaru al escucharla.

–¡N-na-nada, nada! –Responde nerviosa Kim moviendo sus manos en señal de lo que dice.

–Tú… ¿Estás buscando provocarme? –Cuestiona de forma amenazante, pero sin lograr que su pequeño sonrojo escapara de sus mejillas.

–No, no, no, no… y-yo solo- – La joven de anteojos no alcanza a responderle al ser interrumpida por un gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, causando un pequeño silencio incómodo y vergüenza en el rostro de la fémina.

–¿Acaso… no habías comido? –Pregunta Subaru.

–S-sí comí… una bola de arroz. –Responde Kim.

–¡Eso no es suficiente comida! Con razón estás hambrienta. –Se queja el albino cruzando sus brazos –Maldición, ¿No deberían darte un mejor almuerzo para traer? O algo de dinero para que te compres algo en la cafete…

El joven no terminó de hablar cuando miró que a la chica observaba el suelo con el rostro algo desanimado y triste.

–…. –Parpadeó un par de veces el albino y luego relajó sus brazos –Tú… este… –Aclara su garganta– Ayer dijiste que estás viviendo en un… orfanato… ¿Cierto?

La joven asiente con calma.

Subaru pensaba que probablemente en aquel lugar tal vez no le podían dar suficiente comida o dinero para que ella trajera al instituto. No le agradaba saber que ella pasaba hambre. ¿Y si le compraba algo de comer rápido? Se preguntaba el albino. Espera no, ¿por qué haría eso? Ella no era su responsabilidad, se contestaba a sí mismo.

–Pero está bien, no te preocupes. –Habla de pronto la chica, sacando a Subaru de sus pensamientos.

–Ah... N-no es que me estuviera preocupando. –Objeta el albino algo nervioso y desviando su mirada. Kim sonríe un poco ante aquella reacción.

–Estaré bien, en dos días me mudaré. –Dice la joven, ya algo más animada.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Te irás a otro instituto o qué? –Pregunta algo curioso.

–Precisamente es por eso que entré hace poco a este instituto. –Le contesta sonriente la chica– La familia con la que voy a vivir, quiere que asista a este establecimiento. Ellos pagaron mi uniforme y la matrícula. Ahora, sólo tramitan unos cuantos papeles de adopción y en dos días estaré empezando a vivir una nueva vida. –El rostro de Kim se iluminaba mientras miraba hacia arriba las pocas estrellas que podían apreciarse. Aquella vista y rostro esperanzador lograba calmar el pecho del albino, le aliviaba saber que esa chica iba a encontrar un mejor lugar para vivir. Si entró a este instituto, la nueva familia de ella seguramente tendría una muy buena situación económica, ya que barato no era.

–Ya veo, entonces supongo… que tendré que aguantarte todo el resto del año al lado mío en el salón de clases. No me queda de otra. –Se queja el joven, pero en su voz había suavidad, dando a entender que no lo decía con intenciones de que realmente le molestara.

–Hehe, lo siento. –Dice Kim con el rostro alegre –Intentaré ser una buena vecina.

–Más te vale. –Le contesta Subaru con sus cejas enojadas, pero con una sonrisa ladina en su boca. –Y… ¿ya sabes cómo son las personas con las que vas a vivir?

–Curiosamente… no.

–¿Ha? Te van a adoptar en dos días, ¿y aun no los conoces? –Pregunta el albino sumamente extrañado.

–También me parece algo extraño… –Contesta la joven un poco seria– Pero está bien, creo. Esa persona dice que prefiere que sea sorpresa para su familia.

–¿Esa persona?

–Sólo conocí al padre de la familia, lo vi y hablé una sola vez con él. Me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar mejor.

–Hmm. –Entona el albino con su garganta.

Nuevamente el estómago de la joven vuelve a gruñir, esta vez con más enojo por no haber cumplido con la demanda de comida anterior hecha.

–L-lo siento. –Exclama con vergüenza la chica.

–¡Muy bien, se acabó! –Dicho esto, Subaru se levanta de un golpe y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada –¡Sígueme!

–¿Qué…? P-pero-

–¡Sin peros! –Exclama el joven sin detener su paso.

–Ah… e-espérame, por favor. –Dice Kim mientras se levanta siguiendo a paso veloz al albino.

* * *

Ambos logran escabullirse hasta la cafetería, como eran horas de clase no había ni un alma en el lugar. Subaru y Kim estaban a la vuelta de la entrada, aun escondiéndose.

–Subaru… –Susurra Kim –N-no es necesario, además no traigo dinero.

–¡Shhh! Tú cállate y quédate aquí vigilando que no venga nadie por los pasillos. –Exclama susurrando el albino.

–Ay… –Bastante nerviosa, la chica vigila hacia el otro lado.

Cuando Subaru se aseguró de que ponía atención hacia los pasillos, rápidamente se adentró a la cafetería y en unos cinco segundos, ya volvía al lado de Kim, con una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía unos bocadillos.

-Listo. –Le entrega la bolsa a Kim.

-Q-qué… –balbucea impactada –Sorprendentemente rápido. Ah, te los pagaré.

–No es necesario, solo los tomé. –Dice tranquilamente.

–¡¿Qué?! –Exclama en un susurro Kim.

–¿Qué esperabas? No hay nadie atendiendo, ya vámonos. –Le agarra la muñeca y se van rápido por los corredores.

Los dos van de forma cuidadosa por los pasillos, hasta que frenan en seco y se ocultan en una vuelta tras escuchar unas voces que se aproximaban conversando del otro extremo del pasillo.

–¡Oh no… es el director! –Susurra con miedo Kim, reconociendo una de las voces.

–¡Mierda…! –Rápidamente guía a Kim por otro camino cruzando pasillos por los cuales no puedan ser vistos por algún salón de clase, pero de pronto llegan a uno sin salida. Sólo había un ventanal sin apertura al final de este y una puerta al lado derecho del corredor. –¡Maldición… estúpidos pasillos que parecen laberintos!

Subaru pensó en intentar volver por el mismo pasillo, pero las voces de antes y sus pasos se acercaban por la vuelta de este mismo. Ya no podían volver por ahí, ni tampoco escapar.

–¿Q…Qué hacemos…? –Dice en voz baja Kim.

–¡Tch! –Subaru nota la puerta y en un parpadeo la abre –¡Aquí! –Y rápidamente jala a la chica introduciéndola en el lugar y él tras ella, cerrando la puerta.

...

Estaba todo oscuro, claramente era un almacén, y uno bastante pequeño. Le recordaba un poco a su ataúd, solo que con la gran diferencia de que ahora no estaba solo. El lugar era muy pequeño para dos personas, obligándole a tener a Kim apegada a su cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Subaru tenía los brazos hacia los lados, apoyados por donde sea que pudiera, no quería incomodar a la chica más de lo que ya estaba posiblemente. Los dos tenían la respiración algo agitada y nerviosa. Guardaban completo silencio, mientras trataban de escuchar si los pasos de aquellas personas se alejaban. Pero para el vampiro era aún más fuerte sonido del corazón de Kim, que palpitaba exaltado. Aunque no solo eso le distraía, el joven también podía sentir una suave y femenina fragancia proveniente de ella, _"huele bastante bien…"_ llegó a pensar, y al darse cuenta de ello, sacudió un poco su cabeza y trató de poner más atención a los sonidos de afuera.

–Subaru… estás muy frío… ¿estás bien? –Susurra la joven, rompiendo el silencio.

–T-tonta, no hables. Estoy bien, s-solo es por los nervios. –Le contesta en voz baja.

Pasaron unos segundos más, que para él parecían minutos. Subaru ya no escuchaba nada afuera, tal parece que se habían ido haciendo que se relajara un poco más.

–Subaru…

–¿Ah? –Dirige su mirada hacia la muchacha, estaba sumamente oscuro, pero aun así podía ver un poco del contorno de la ubicación del rostro de Kim, pegado de lado en su pecho.

–Tu corazón… no palpita. –Dice la chica con voz suave.

Si ya de por si el cuerpo de Subaru no tiene temperatura, sintió como se le congelaba aún más la sangre tras escuchar esa sola frase. No sabía qué responderle o cómo excusarle el por qué su corazón no palpita sin decirle algo sobrenatural como que es un vampiro. "_¡¿Qué hago?!"_ gritaba en su mente.

La joven lentamente gira su rostro para mirar el de Subaru, notando cómo aquellos ojos rubíes tomaban su propio brillo en plena oscuridad. El silencio parecía eterno, los segundos minutos, y Subaru a punto de estallar de los nervios. Pero finalmente, la chica habla.

–Subaru… tú… ¿eres un vampiro?

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto ;v;**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Chau Chau~**_


	4. Chapter 4

–Subaru… tú… ¿eres un vampiro?

El joven albino se había quedado congelado en medio de la oscuridad. _"¿Está bromeando? Seguro es una broma, tiene que ser una maldita broma. Pero… ella parece estar hablando en serio, en ningún momento se ríe o dice algo como "Hehehe, era una broma." ¡No, no, no! ¡Maldición!"_. Ese fue todo el testamento que pensó justo antes de abrir rápidamente la puerta y salir de inmediato de ese estrecho lugar.

Tras él, salió a pasos lentos Kim. Subaru se volteó a verla intrigado, quería verle bien el rostro buscando que realmente no haya sido en serio todo lo que dijo en la oscuridad.

Pero no fue así.

Kim observaba con impresión y seriedad en su rosto a aquellos ojos carmesíes, como si estuviera confirmando por sí misma que todo lo que suponía era cierto.

–¿Es… verdad? –Terminó por preguntar la joven sin cambiar su expresión.

El joven solo la miraba en silencio y nervioso, empezando a sudar. Se había dado por vencido: No era una maldita broma. Para que ella lo descubriera a través de esas pocas señales, como su baja temperatura y falta de latidos en el corazón, significaba que debía tener conocimientos y alguna experiencia con asuntos sobrenaturales. ¿Quién era ella en verdad? O ¿Qué era? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera haber dicho algo más, la campana anunciando la salida de clases sonó. Esto despertó del trance al joven vampiro, quien, en menos de un segundo, se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Kim. Ya no estaba. La joven simplemente se quedó parada ahí varios segundos, sumamente sorprendida con la bolsa de bocadillos en sus manos.

Subaru apareció dentro del baño de hombres. Si tuviera latidos, se podría decir que estaba con el pulso a mil por hora. Esperó unos segundos, para que el profesor saliera de su salón, y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de clase, tomó sus cosas y se retiró fugazmente hacia la salida del establecimiento. Para su suerte la limosina muy puntual ya estaba ahí y se adentró en ella inmediatamente.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio. Para el momento en el que empezaron a llegar sus hermanos uno por uno, simplemente decidió hacerse el medio dormido, bien apoyado en el asiento. Traba de imitar a su hermano mayor Shu, que siempre duerme en casi cualquier lado.

Una vez que todos sus hermanos y Yui estaban dentro del lujoso auto, parten rumbo hacia la mansión. Durante el camino, como siempre, hubo silencio. Pero unos pocos minutos antes de llegar a casa, uno de los parientes rompe el silencio.

–Hoy necesito dar a conocer, para todos, una información importante. –Habla con tranquilidad el vampiro de lentes –Así que todos vayan al salón principal una vez que lleguemos a la mansión, por favor.

–¿Qué pasa Reiji? Esas reuniones solo suelen ser para cosas importantes o de emergencia. –Habla Ayato con curiosidad.

–Es sobre la nueva novia de sacrificio que vendrá a nuestra mansión. –Y sin decir una palabra más, Reiji abre su pequeño libro para continuar su lectura.

–¿Eh? ¿Otra chica más vendrá? –Pregunta Yui algo curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

–¿Qué pasa Chichinashi? ¿Celosa? –Pregunta sonriente Ayato, quien iba sentado al lado de la joven rubia.

–N-no, no es eso… solo-

–Tranquila Chichinachi, ore-sama solo tiene ojos para ti. –Dice mientras acerca el rostro al ajeno –A menos que… la nueva novia tenga unos pechos más impresionantes que los tuyos. –Esboza una risa burlona tras decir eso último. Yui solo se queda callada ante aquella broma.

–Deberías estar feliz Bitch-chan –Dice de manera cantarina el vampiro de la fedora, llamando la atención de Yui –Tendrás con quien compartir todo ese placer que sientes con nuestras mordidas. Nfu

–Cuando la nueva novia llegue, podremos hacer comparación de quién tiene el sabor más dulce y delicioso. ¿Cierto, Teddy? –Dice feliz Kanato observando a su oso de peluche.

* * *

Una vez que llegan a la mansión, todos bajaron de la limusina y, tal como Reiji les pidió, se dirigieron al salón principal para tomar asiento, cada uno en diferentes sillones, menos Subaru, quien parecía estar más cómodo apoyado en la pared, y Reiji, de pie para dar la información que debía.

–Muy bien. –Empieza a hablar el vampiro de lentes, abriendo un pequeño libro en donde parecía tener todo anotado –Para ir directo al grano y no alargar tanto todo esto, lo principal que deben saber todos sobre la nueva novia es que es bastante peculiar. Y es que ella, es una mujer lobo.

Hubo silencio y unos cuantos sonidos de sorpresa saliendo de la boca de algunos de ellos.

–Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo… –Habla con pereza el vampiro rubio desde su largo sofá, en donde se encontraba recostado.

– ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Por qué siempre nos traen puras porquerías?! –Se queja Ayato con repudio, pero luego mira a Yui –Sin ofender Chichinashi, por lo menos tu sangre está bien sabrosa.

La joven simplemente guarda silencio y algo incómoda.

–Va a dejar toda la casa llena de pelos. –Murmura molesto el joven ojos violeta, ocultando medio rostro tras su oso de peluche.

–Me pregunto, ¿Acaso tendrá pelos por tooodas partes? Nfufufu –Habla de forma juguetona y sonriente Raito.

–¿Por qué demonios ese viejo ha decidido traer algo como eso a la mansión? –Pregunta con irritación Subaru.

–Ahora mismo pasaré a explicarles más cosas. –Dice Reiji mientras acomoda sus anteojos y vuelve su mirada al libro –Tendremos algunas restricciones con la nueva visita. Al igual que con la señorita Yui, no debemos matarla. También durante los primeros días, a partir de su llegada, no debemos beber su sangre.

–¿Y eso último por qué? ¿Qué gracia tiene que ella venga entonces? –Objeta Ayato.

–Sólo serán los primeros días hasta que mejore su condición física. –Recalca Reiji –La joven ha estado durante muchos meses sin poder alimentarse bien y debido a eso ha sufrido desnutrición. Su especie necesita mucha más cantidad de comida rica en proteínas de la que un ser humano come normalmente, y en donde ella ha estado viviendo no han podido cumplir con una dieta propia para ella.

–Ohh pobresita ¿Acaso se estaba muriendo de hambre con los humanos y por eso "esa persona" decidió recogerla como a un perro de la calle? –Pregunta con una gran sonrisa Raito.

–Efectivamente, si esta joven seguía viviendo en el orfanato para humanos, terminaría muriendo tarde o temprano. –Le contesta el vampiro de lentes.

–¿Orfanato…? –Murmura Subaru, comenzando a poner ahora mucha más atención a la conversación.

–Y por último y lo más importante. –Retoma Reiji, dejando de mirar su libro y ahora fijando seriamente su mirada hacia todos. –No hay que molestar a esta señorita en luna llena. –Dice mientras todos se quedan en silencio –Si a nosotros los vampiros ya nos afecta algo cuando la luna está llena, a su especie les afecta mucho más. Según mis estudios, todos sus sentidos y fuerza física se triplican durante esa noche.

–Agh, solo viene a provocar molestias ese animal. –Comenta Ayato.

–Hasta preferiría más un perrito. –Se queja algo triste Kanato abrazando su peluche.

–La señorita llegará en dos días. Eso ha sido todo, pueden retirarse. –Y dicho eso, cada uno se comienza a levantar y dirigirse a diferentes lugares, menos Shu, él seguiría recostado ahí en el largo sofá hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Subaru sigue un momento a Reiji.

–Oye Reiji.

–¿Qué ocurre? Subaru. –Pregunta mientras se da la vuelta hacia el albino.

–Tú… ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre del orfanato de dónde proviene esta chica nueva? –Cuestiona el vampiro más joven.

–Es una pregunta algo extraña proviniendo de ti. Sí, sí lo sé, pero, ¿para qué necesitas esa información? –Dice mientras se acomoda sus anteojos el vampiro mayor.

–Es… es para… –Duda unos segundos –¡¿Eso qué importa?! ¡Sólo quiero saber, eso es todo! –Termina diciendo en voz alta el albino.

–Areee –Se escucha tras Subaru una voz cantarina –¿Será que ya estás bien interesado en la pequeña bestia que vendrá?

–¡¿Qué…?! –Exclama Subaru mientras se voltea y se da cuenta de que fue Raito quien había hablado.

–No te culpo, Subaru-kun~. Debo admitir que a mí también me causa mucha curiosidad la nueva novia, después de todo es la primera vez que veremos a una mujer lobo. –Dice sonriendo el de la fedora.

–¡Tch! ¡No estoy interesado en ella! Solo quería confirmar algo, pero ya no importa. –Y a paso furioso sale del lugar por los pasillos mientras sus hermanos se le quedan mirando.

Cuando Subaru llega a su habitación, patea la puerta de su ataúd para abrirlo, y se confina dentro de este. Adentro intentaba calmarse. _"¡Maldito día, asco de día!"_ pensaba el joven. Estaba muy bien cuando hablaba con Kim, hasta que ella le descubrió que es un vampiro y él mismo se escapó. ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería meterse en problemas y más molestias diciéndole a Reiji, que seguramente lo regañaría por ser tan descuidado. Mejor lo intentaba arreglar por su cuenta mañana, tendría que hablar bien con Kim sobre el asunto.

Pero… ¿ella querrá hablar… con un monstruo? O tal vez ahora ella le tendría tanto miedo que no querría hablar más con él…

–Tch… ¡Ahhh, maldita sea! –Gritaba para desahogarse dentro de su ataúd. Era la primera vez que una chica le empezaba a agradar y ya se había arruinado. No solo eso, Kim parecía ser una buena persona, pero… incluso hasta la mejor persona del mundo podría salir huyendo despavorida por un monstruo.

No sabía bien cómo iba a hacerlo, pero tarde o temprano la volvería a ver, después de todo se sentaban uno al lado del otro en el salón de clases. Sí o sí… tendrá que hablar con ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya todos llegaban en la limusina al instituto. La luna llena se hacía notar por su esplendor, era una noche despejada. Subaru estaba algo mal humorado por esto y tenía un poco más de sed que lo habitual, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia. Tenía otra cosa en mente más importante para él por la cual preocuparse. Se dirigía nervioso a su salón, esperando que tal vez ella ya estuviera en su asiento, para así, pedirle con calma que a la hora del almuerzo se puedan juntar para conversar. Intentaría en lo posible no asustarla… mucho.

Pero al llegar, el asiento que deseaba ver ocupado, estaba vacío. ¿Tal vez llegaría más tarde?

Algo decepcionado, el vampiro toma su asiento de siempre y no deja de mirar la puerta cada cierto tiempo, analizando rápido con la mirada uno a uno los alumnos que de a poco entraban al salón. El tiempo pasó y la campana sonó. El profesor llego y Kim no apareció. Subaru ya estaba algo inquieto, quizá venía atrasada.

Pero todas sus ilusiones de que ella llegara el día de hoy se esfumaron cuando ya habían pasado la lista de la primera hora y la clase finalmente empezaba.

Poca atención fue la que puso el albino a lo que el profesor enseñaba, y al resto de las clases también. Acaso… ¿ella no había venido a clases por su culpa? ¿Tanto era el miedo que le tenía como para evitarlo completamente? Pensamientos como esos no dejaron la cabeza del joven vampiro durante toda la noche escolar.

Al regresar a la mansión, solo se encerró en su ataúd, a pesar de haber luna llena, se sentía agotado mentalmente, ya que no pudo dormir casi nada de los nervios el día anterior. Ya no quería pensar más y simplemente se dispuso a dormir, pensando en que quizá… ya no la vería más.

* * *

Una nueva noche para ir a la escuela llegó, durante el trayecto, Reiji les pidió a todos que mantuvieran orden en la mansión ya que, al atardecer del día siguiente, llegaría la nueva chica. 19:30pm y con la rutina de siempre, todos llegaron al instituto. Sin ánimo alguno, Subaru caminaba por los pasillos en dirección hacia su salón, y una vez llegado ahí, sin sorprenderse ahora, el mismo asiento de ayer seguía vacío.

Se sentó en su puesto y se acomodó mirando la ventana. A pesar de que ya no quería esperarla, una parte de él aún tenía ganas de mirar por la puerta. El joven suspira de forma pesada, y lentamente, gira su vista de reojo hacia la puerta, observando quienes entraban. El tiempo pasaba, hasta que sonó la campana y nuevamente el asiento seguía vacío.

El albino se resignó al ver al profesor asomándose por la entrada delantera. Este último se detuvo en la entrada y mirando hacia el pasillo, le hizo señas al alguien de que se apurara.

–Rápido señorita, que ya voy a empezar la clase. –Dice el docente mientras entra al salón. ¿Con quién hablaba?

–¡Sí, sí…!

Aquella voz fue suficiente para alborotar todos los nervios del vampiro. Inmediatamente miró por la puerta trasera y de esta apareció su figura, jadeando en cansancio. Había llegado. El día de ayer la había esperado tanto y por fin estaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba tan feliz de verla? No entendía lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero, solo sabía que una gran parte de él ya estaba mucho más tranquila con solo poder verla.

Cuando Kim tomó asiento al lado de él, Subaru giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, buscando qué mirar hacia afuera, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no notara lo nervioso y sonrojado que seguramente estaba ahora por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pasaron la lista y la clase empezaba, la mente de Subaru no ponía ni una pizca de atención a esta. Trataba de pensar en qué haría ahora y cómo. Ya se le había quitado el peso de que Kim simplemente no se había esfumado y ahora debía pensar en qué le diría para poder hablar con ella. Sus nervios se notaban en su mano izquierda, que no dejaba de jugar con el lápiz, más nervioso que en un examen final que si no lo pasaba repetiría de curso.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un pequeño papel doblado que cayó sobre su escritorio. Subaru se lo queda mirando unos segundos, y al sospechar de quién era, mira de reojo hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada de Kim, también de perfil fingiendo poner atención al profesor. Esta le da una pequeña sonrisita al albino y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente.

Aquella acción tenía al joven vampiro totalmente sorprendido, y finalmente luego de unos parpadeos, terminó abriendo el papel, el cual contenía un mensaje escrito:

"_Tranquilo Subaru, mantendré tu secreto en silencio n.n Y gracias por los bocadillos de ayer, estaban deliciosos ;)"_

¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Cuándo en su vida se había sentido tan aliviado? Esta chica acaba de descubrir que él es un vampiro y actuaba como si fuera casi lo más normal para ella. Aun así, ese pequeño mensaje le bastó para calmarle todos los nervios y varias dudas que estaba teniendo hasta hace unos instantes.

El joven logró respirar ya un poco más calmado, y con su lápiz escribió en el papel. Sigilosamente, se lo devolvió a la chica sobre su pupitre con el siguiente mensaje: _"¿Por qué faltaste ayer?"_

Pasaron unos segundos, y el mismo papel había vuelto al escritorio del albino, quien lo abrió casi por reflejo.

"_Cosas de mudanza, mañana me iré con mi nueva familia :)"_

Entonces esa era la razón, no era él. Cada vez se calmaban más sus nervios, de a poco. Subaru volvió a escribir en el papel y se lo devolvió a Kim, el cual decía: _"¿Cómo es que supiste tan rápido lo de mi secreto?"_

El papel volvió luego de unos momentos y al abrirlo Subaru lo leyó.

"_Lo siento, no puedo decirte :( yo también tengo mis secretos."_

¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? ¿Qué tan relacionada estaba ella con el mundo sobrenatural? Esas preguntas le intrigaban demasiado al vampiro. Se sentía algo injusto que ella supiera su secreto y él no supiera el de ella. Aunque en teoría, no fue culpa de la joven que descubriera el de Subaru. Pero, aun así, él quería descubrirlo en algún momento. El joven escribe nuevamente en el papel y se lo deja en el escritorio de la chica, ahora decía: _"¿Podemos hablar mejor las cosas cuando sea la hora del almuerzo?"_

Finalmente pudo preguntarle lo que quería ayer, cuando el papel volvió lo abrió en un instante.

"_Está bien :)"_

Sin darse cuenta, Subaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y terminada la conversación por papel, solo le quedaba esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Las horas de clase pasaron, en los pequeños recesos antes del almuerzo, Subaru y Kim no conversaron, no era necesario, ya irían a hablar todo lo que necesitasen. Con unos pocos intercambios de mirada bastaban para apaciguar un poco los nervios del vampiro.

La campana para salir a almorzar sonó, y una vez que salió el profesor, Subaru rápidamente se levantó, esperando a que Kim hiciera lo mismo, y lo hizo.

–¿Vamos? –Le pregunta sonriente la chica.

–¿Y tu comida? –Cuestiona el vampiro notando las manos vacías de Kim.

–Ah, hoy no pude traer. –Dice mientras se rasca con un dedo su mejilla.

–Tch… Ven, sígueme. –Y tras decir esto, Subaru camina hacia la salida y Kim tras él, siguiéndolo algo dudosa.

* * *

Un rato después, ambos estaban apoyados afuera del instituto en la pared del mismo, por el frente tenían vegetación y rosales con rosas rojas, por ese lugar nunca solía pasar gente, así que podrían hablar tranquilos.

–Perdón. –Decía Kim mientras masticaba con culpa un pastelillo.

–¡Ya deja de disculparte! Te dije que no me molestaba comprarlo. –Se queja Subaru al lado de ella de brazos cruzados.

–Mañana te lo pagar…

–¡Y no me lo pagues! –Le interrumpe el albino. –Solo sería una molestia. –Tras esto, se queda de ojos cerrados apoyado en la pared.

La chica sonríe y sin decir más, se come a bocados su alimento. Mientras Subaru esperaba, trataba de pensar bien qué cosas le preguntaría, aún tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a esta chica, y quería respuestas en lo más posible.

–Ya terminé. –Dice luego de un rato Kim, guardando la bolsa plástica en uno de sus bolsillos –Estaba muy bueno, gracias. –Agradece sonriéndole al chico.

–Hmm. –Asiente con la voz el albino, algo sonrojado.

–Entonces… –Empieza a hablar la chica, colocando sus brazos hacia atrás –¿Cuál será tu primera pregunta?

–Sí, bueno… –Dice Subaru parpadeando unos segundos pensando –Entonces, ¿No puedes decirme qué eres? Ya que supiste lo que realmente soy con pocas señales, quiere decir que ya tienes algún tipo de experiencia con asuntos sobrenaturales.

–Pues sí, tienes razón. Lo lamento, pero… por mi seguridad y la promesa que hice, no puedo decirte el por qué supe tan rápido tu verdadera identidad. –Habla la joven mirando hacia el suelo.

–¿Promesa? –Comenta el vampiro algo intrigado.

–Así es, la persona que me va a adoptar sabe mi verdadera identidad y me hizo prometerle que lo mantendría en secreto a cualquiera, fuera de su familia. –Relata la chica.

–Ya veo. Al final igual he quedado con esa duda… –Habla bajo Subaru.

La chica lo mira de reojo, algo culpable por no poder decirle. –Puedes hacer alguna otra pregunta si quieres.

El joven vampiro piensa unos momentos mirando el suelo seriamente. Hasta que habla para preguntar, sin mirar al rostro a la muchacha –¿Por qué has vuelto a hablarme como si nada?

–¿Eh? –Se sorprende un poco Kim ante la pregunta.

–Ya sabes lo que soy, y aun así me sigues hablando con toda normalidad. –Explica mientras su rostro comenzaba a endurecerse –¿Acaso no deberías tenerme miedo? Soy un monstruo.

La joven lo mira algo preocupada en silencio, pero luego habla –Si fuera ese el caso… tú también debería tenerme miedo, Subaru.

–¿Ah…? –El albino mira a la chica algo extrañado.

–Tú tampoco sabes lo que soy en estos momentos, también podría ser algún ser sobrenatural peligroso, y aun así… –Mira al joven sonriéndole –Estás hablando conmigo sin miedo.

¿Eso quería decir que ella no estaba juzgándolo? El joven pensaba ahora que ella podría haber sufrido de prejuicios en algún momento de su vida. Entonces ella posiblemente sí era algún ser sobrenatural.

Subaru mira hacia otro lado, pensando en todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que podían existir y que encajaran con ella. Ya podía descartar el hecho de que fuera vampira o alguna especie de zombie, ya que Kim tenía calor corporal y un corazón palpitante. Subaru vuelve la mirada hacia Kim, y la observa un momento. Era difícil adivinar a ciegas, por donde sea que la mirara parecía humana, o eso aparentaba. Y muy bien.

–Subaru… –Habla la chica mirando al vampiro, desconectándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

–¡Ah…! ¿Q-qué pasa? –Exclama el albino sorprendido y quitándole la mirada de encima. _"Seguro la estaba incomodando…"_ pensó.

–¿Estás tratando de adivinar qué soy? –Le pregunta Kim con una sonrisa algo pícara.

–¡N… no! N-no, yo…. Yo solo… estaba…–No termina de hablar tras escuchar una dulce risa proveniente de la muchacha, haciendo que se sobresaltara aún más –¡¿D… de qué te estás riendo, ah?!

–Haha… haa… –Se calma un poco más la joven, acomodando sus lentes –P-perdón, pero… es que es muy obvio que tienes ganas de saber lo que soy.

–…. ¡Tch…! –Rechista Subaru cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado para intentar ocultar su rubor. Lo habían pillado.

–Supongo que es normal. Después de todo yo ya conozco tu identidad, debes de sentir quizá que es algo injusto. –Dice ya más seria la chica mientras fija su mirada en el rostro del albino.

Subaru solo se quedó callado sin objetar mientras le devolvía la mirada, le estaba dando la razón a la chica, pero sin decirlo directamente. La joven vuelve a poner sus manos hacia atrás, y apoyada en la pared dirige su mirada hacia los rosales.

–Pero creo que… si llegaras a adivinar, mi secreto también podría estar seguro contigo. –Dice sonriendo Kim.

–¿Me estás diciendo que puedo tratar de adivinar? –Pregunta Subaru –¿No dijiste que habías prometido no contarle a nadie?

–El que adivines y me descubras no significa que te lo haya contado. Así como yo lo hice contigo, accidentalmente. –Le explica Kim volviéndolo a mirar –Pero tampoco digas que soy cualquier ser sobrenatural solo por decir, y sin pruebas. No te voy a responder si haces eso.

–¿Pruebas? –Le mira algo confuso.

–Así es. Yo te descubrí con pruebas. –Le dice la chica.

–Tch, que molestia… ni que hubiera un premio. –Se queja en voz baja el albino, mientras se levanta de la pared y camina un poco más cerca de los rosales, dándole la espalda a Kim.

–¿Quieres uno? –Pregunta la chica mirándolo.

–¡¿Ah…?! –Exclama algo perplejo el vampiro, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

–Hmmm, pienso que igual será bastante difícil que lo descubras en poco tiempo, ¿qué podría darte como premio? –Habla Kim, un poco más consigo misma que con Subaru, pensando con una mano en su mentón.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Realmente no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo? Él simplemente podía matarla fácilmente si así quisiera, algo de miedo o más cuidado debía tener esta mujer. Como dice el dicho de "no juegues con fuego, o te quemarás", podía aplicarse perfectamente a "no juegues con vampiros, o morirás".

Mientras la chica pensaba algo distraída, en menos de tres segundos, Subaru la acorrala contra la pared apoyando su brazo derecho sobre esta misma, justo al lado de la joven.

Kim se quedó congelada por unos segundos, mirando sorprendida el pecho de Subaru, que era la altura hasta donde ella le llegaba. Notando el pequeño detalle de aquella llave antigua y dorada que siempre llevaba colgando en el cuello el vampiro.

–Kim… –Dice en voz baja y grave el vampiro, haciendo reaccionar un poco a la joven– …Mírame.

La chica se sonroja un poco, y lentamente sube su mirada hacia el rostro ajeno, conectando su vista con esos hermosos ojos rubíes, resaltaban brillando sobre tanta blancura esparcida en su fino semblante. La joven no podía evitar sonrojarse ante tal belleza esculpida por dioses tan cerca de su rostro.

–Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves? –Pronuncia de forma suave Subaru y provocando que el corazón de la chica empezara a latir más rápido. Algo que el albino no pasó por alto.

–A… a ti… –Responde con algo de nervios en su voz la chica.

–¿No tienes miedo? –Dice algo molesto el joven sin quitar la mirada del rostro femenino –Soy un vampiro después de todo.

–L-la verdad es que… no. E-en ralidad tengo más vergüenza… en vez de miedo. –Responde nerviosa Kim, desviando la mirada por la situación embarazosa.

–… –Subaru frunce el ceño enojado, pero en sus mejillas se comenzaba a asomar el traicionero sonrojo. En estos momentos, el albino no estaba considerando a la chica como su presa. A pesar de su sed, que desde ayer había empezado a aumentar poco a poco, primero quería descubrir qué era ella. Entonces sin aviso, con la mano izquierda, Subaru toma con delicadeza el mentón de la joven levantando su rostro, encontrando miradas una vez más.

–¿S-subaru…? –Pronuncia su nombre, algo inquieta.

–Ya sé qué premio me puedes dar, si descubro tu identidad. –Dice el vampiro de manera profunda.

–¿Qué cosa? –Dice la chica, expectante.

Subaru acerca un poco más su rostro al ajeno para hablar más despacio, con tal de que solo ella lo escuche.

–Cuando descubra tu identidad, me darás a probar de tu sangre. –Dice sin una sola duda en su voz, y sin desviar en ningún momento la vista del rostro de Kim.

La muchacha guarda silencio unos segundos, analizando bien las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Luego de parpadear un par de veces frente a su mirada, decide responderle.

–Está bien.

–¿Hm? ¿Segura? –Le sonríe con algo de malicia el albino.

–Supongo que… darte un poco no puede ser tan malo. –Razona la chica.

El joven vampiro se aleja lentamente de la chica, hasta estar a unos pocos pasos frente a ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Es un trato entonces. –Dice sonriéndole triunfante a la chica –Ya no puedes arrepentirte.

–O... ok. –Dice en con voz suave la joven, ya recuperando un poco más la respiración normal por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal de hace unos instantes.

La campana para volver a la última clase empezó a sonar. Subaru simplemente le hace una seña a Kim con la mirada para que ya empezaran a ir a su salón, y ambos parten rumbo hacia dentro del gran edificio.

¿Cómo será la forma en que Subaru descubra la verdadera identidad de Kim?


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos alumnos iban caminando por los pasillos del instituto de vuelta a su salón de clases. Kim iba a unos pocos pasos atrás de Subaru, andando como si estuviera algo cansada. El albino lo nota y se da vuelta.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –Dice el vampiro mientras espera a que Kim le alcance el paso.

–Oh, nada. Solo me siento algo cansada. –Contesta la joven dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida. –Estoy bien.

–Haa… –Responde solo entonando su voz Subaru.

Los dos llegan a su clase, tomando asiento en sus propios asientos. Luego de que la profesora de matemáticas entrada y saludara a sus alumnos, les dio un comunicado.

–Alumnos, hoy tendrán que hacer un pequeño trabajo en clase, sorpresa.

Inmediatamente se escuchó por el salón varias quejas de los adolescentes, sin ser la excepción Subaru, que se quejaba por lo bajo diciendo alguna mala palabra, que no pasaban desapercibidas por la chica a su lado.

–Tranquilos, no es difícil si han puesto atención a las clases, solo incluye la materia que hemos visto estas dos semanas. Y, además, los que vayan terminando este trabajo, podrán ir retirándose a sus casas, ¿qué les parece? –Fue una buena estrategia para animar a los alumnos a que se motivaran a hacer y terminar luego el trabajo. Y así, la hoja con los ejercicios comenzó a llegar a cada uno de los pupitres.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo. Luego de aproximadamente media hora, dos alumnos, incluyendo al vecino de la derecha de Kim, se pararon de sus asientos para entregarle a la profesora su trabajo y pudieron retirarse. Subaru pensó que seguramente esos dos serían los destacados por ser los más inteligentes de su clase. Luego de eso, pasaron otros quince minutos más. _"Si claro, no es difícil si han puesto atención a clases. ¡Puta vida! ¡No recuerdo haber visto este tipo de ejercicios en estas dos semanas!"_ Gritaba con rabia en sus pensamientos el albino. Lo más probable es que el joven no haya puesto atención a las primeras clases. Inmediatamente, eso le recordó que Kim solo había llegado a su curso recién esta semana, y esta era su segunda clase de matemáticas en este instituto. ¿Estará bien? ¿O estará tan complicada como él con los ejercicios? Discretamente, el albino mira hacia su derecha tratando de observar a la chica, se le veía bastante concentrada, aunque no notaba alguna expresión de dificultad en su rostro.

La chica hizo un pequeño suspiro, dio vuelta las hojas un par de veces, revisándolas rápidamente, como si estuviera asegurándose de que estaba todo respondido, y en dos segundos, Kim se levanta de su asiento para ir a entregar las hojas de trabajo. _"¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Ya terminó?!"_ Exclamaba en su mente sorprendido el albino. La mitad de la clase aun no terminaba, pero Kim ya estaba libre.

La joven vuelve a su asiento en silencio, y con sigilo empieza a arreglar sus cosas en el bolso. Pero antes de terminar de guardar todo, escribió algo en un pequeño papel, y con sumo sigilo lo hizo llegar al puesto del albino. Este se sorprende un poco, y con cuidado lo abre para leer su contenido.

"_Puedo esperar a que termines el trabajo, si quieres :)"_

El joven se sonrojó un poco ante el mensaje. ¿Ella quería pasar más tiempo con él? Aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea, el albino pensaba que seguramente la chica debía tener mejores cosas que hacer con el tiempo libre que le ha quedado, en vez de esperarlo. Escribe su respuesta en el papel. _"Mejor no, aún me queda la mitad de este estúpido trabajo."_ Y cautelosamente, devuelve el papel a donde su dueña. Cuando la chica lo lee, esboza una pequeña sonrisa con gracia. Ella posa su mirada en el vampiro albino, y este se la devuelve de reojo. Kim le hace una pequeña seña de adiós sonriéndole tiernamente, y a paso silencioso cruza la puerta de salida hacia los pasillos. Subaru se había quedado unos momentos mirando hacia la puerta, recordando la pequeña sonrisa de hace poco que le había dedicado la joven. Le agradaba cuando sonreía, aunque no lo hiciera a menudo. Y pensaba en que le gustaría verla más seguido con esa expresión.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una de las alumnas levanta su mano preguntándole algo a la profesora.

–Disculpe, profesora. ¿Me dejaría ir al baño por un momento?

–Sí, claro. Adelante. –Contesta amablemente la docente.

Cuando la chica se levanta, Subaru se da cuenta de reojo que era la misma chica que el otro día estuvo molestando a Kim, junto con otras dos más. Y a paso veloz, la alumna sale del salón.

Subaru intentó volver a concentrarse en el maldito trabajo. Recién llevaba la mitad, al menos aún le quedaba bastante tiempo de clases para terminarlo. Odiaba las matemáticas, eran demasiado aburridas para él y le jodían la vida con lo complejas que podían llegar a ser. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, pero se volvió a desconcentrar en el momento en que la chica de antes entraba de vuelta por la puerta trasera, guardando unas tijeras en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces. Al momento en que la chica se sentó en su escritorio, notó cómo le hizo una especie de seña a sus amigas, y tras esta, las dos otras adolescentes rieron por lo bajo. Lo suficientemente bajo para no desconcentrar a nadie, pero lo suficiente como para que Subaru lo escuchara claramente.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento…"_

Intentaba aclarar las ideas en su mente, quería concentrarse en el trabajo, pero empezó a colocarse nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba por los ejercicios a medio terminar. No le cabía en la cabeza que lo que estaba pensando en ese momento podría ser verdad. No serían capaces… ¿O sí?

Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico o preocupándose de más. No podían hacer tal locura. No podían, no…

No.

Sí…

Sí podían.

Él mejor que nadie, sabía perfectamente lo traicioneras y locas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres. Él… lo sabía en carne propia.

Ni una duda más. Subaru tomó todas sus cosas, guardándolas, y se dirigió hacia el puesto de la profesora, entregando su trabajo a medio terminar como si ya lo hubiera acabado. Y sin importarle nada más, se retiró del salón caminando a toda velocidad.

Estaba empezando a sudar por su frente. Ya estaba casi corriendo por los pasillos, quería alcanzarla, saber dónde estaba, saber si estaba bien. Hasta que llega cerca de la enorme salida del establecimiento, no la veía por ningún lado. Mientras avanzaba notó algo en el suelo del corredor, tenía una forma extraña. ¿Qué era? A medida que se acercaba a aquel objeto, pudo empezar a componer en su cabeza de qué se trataba.

–No… puede... ser...

Fueron las palabras que pronunció con esfuerzo y pausa el vampiro con la mirada choqueada, y con sus ojos fijados en aquel objeto. Justo frente a sus botas blancas, había un buen pedazo de pelo castaño, estando atado por las puntas con una banda elástica y por el otro extremo formando una trenza a medio desarmar, con un claro corte limpio y recto.

–Me tienes que estar jodiendo… –El albino empezó a sentir como si su sangre fuera a rebullir. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado ir. _"¡Si fueron solo unos minutos! ¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto tan rápido?!"_ chillaba en su mente. Si hubiera dejado que ella se quedara con él esperándole, esto no habría pasado. El joven tenía la respiración agitada. Tomó el ramo de cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza. El olor de ella estaba en este.

Miró hacia todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde podía estar? Tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta al máximo. Pensó en que ella pudo haber ido en dos direcciones huyendo: hacia la salida, o hacia algún baño.

Optó por revisar la segunda opción primero. Y luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, en menos de un segundo, se desvaneció y ya estaba frente al baño de damas del primer piso.

El vampiro siente un escalofrío en su cuello al momento en el que oye dentro del servicio algunos quejidos. Traga saliva con algo de dificultad y aclara su garganta.

–K… ¡Kim…! ¿Estás ahí dentro? –En cuanto el albino terminó de preguntar, la voz quejumbrosa se silenció. Esperó unos segundos, pero no respondía nadie. El vampiro suspiró de forma pesada cerrando sus ojos, y luego habló con voz grave y clara –Sé que estás ahí dentro.

Pero el silencio se mantenía. Subaru empezaba a perder la paciencia, tal vez sería mejor irse, pensaba. Pero la sola imagen de que ella seguramente estaba triste ahí sola y sin tener a nadie que le ayudara, le recordaba mucho a…

Subaru hace una queja con su voz mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula y puños, sosteniendo en uno de estos aquel cabello guillotinado.

–¡Mierda…! ¡Si no me contestas voy a entrar! –Termina alzando la voz el albino enfurecido.

–¡No, no vengas! –Se oye finalmente la voz de Kim gritando, desde dentro del baño. El joven sintió un pequeño alivio tras poder oír al fin su voz. Pero esto aún no acababa. No había nadie más a los alrededores que lo viera, aún eran horas de clase, así que fugazmente se adentró en aquel baño prohibido para él.

–¡Oye…! –Su sorpresa fue grande cuando el vampiro no encontró precisamente lo que imaginaba, y en lugar de eso, Kim estaba en el suelo completamente hincada, con sus manos apoyadas en el piso y sus lentes en este mismo. Parecía estar aguantando un enorme dolor mientras temblaba. Al albino se le estrechó el estómago ante la imagen. ¿Acaso también estaba herida? En un instante corrió hacia la chica tocándole sus hombros –¡¿Estás herida…?!

–¡N-no, no me mires! –Exclamo la joven al sentir su toque, e intentó cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y brazos.

–¡T-tonta…! ¡Solo muéstrame en dónde estás herida! –Habló enfadado Subaru. Para él era algo extraño, no sentía olor a sangre. Pero no iba a arriesgarse, su olfato podría estar fallándole con la mezcla de olores que había en aquel baño. Así que rápidamente tomó a Kim por las muñecas y la obligó a voltearse para mirarla.

–¡No…! –Se quejó la chica.

El joven albino se impactó. Por un instante, por un segundo, a Subaru le parecieron ver unos colmillos asomándose por los labios de Kim. Y a la vez, el ojo que alcanzaba a ver tras su largo flequillo, era muy diferente: brillaba en color amarillo. Pero poco fue lo que alcanzó a ver, ya que la joven velozmente había apoyado su rostro en el frío pecho del vampiro, con la respiración aún agitada y el joven sujetando sus muñecas.

Subaru se quedó un rato pasmado, analizando lo que había visto por un segundo. Por más cerca que la tenía, no olía la esencia de la sangre, y en lo poco que vio, no notó ninguna herida. Poco a poco fue relajando el agarre. La chica seguía con el rostro oculto en el pecho ajeno y su respiración de a poco se calmaba.

Subaru apoyó la muñeca izquierda de la joven en el hombro masculino, para dejarla descansando ahí, y con su diestra ya libre, tocó suavemente la cabeza de Kim, haciendo pequeñas caricias. La chica poco a poco se iba relajando más y más con cada caricia. Fue en ese momento cuando Subaru pudo notar claramente el crimen cometido. Entrelazó sus dedos por el cabello castaño y lo deslizó hacia abajo con cuidado. Aquel cabello en el lado izquierdo de la joven, estaba corto hasta sus hombros dibujando ondas, mientras que el otro lado aún mantenía su misma trenza, larga hasta la cintura. El vampiro hizo un suspiro largo y pesado, sin dejar de palpar aquel pelo, ahora corto y ondulado.

Lentamente, Kim comenzó a separar su cabeza del pecho masculino, sin levantar el rostro. Con su mano libre, buscó por el suelo sus anteojos, y cuando los encontró, limpió un poco los cristales en su falda para luego volver a colocárselos.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos largos segundos, a la vez Subaru soltaba suavemente la otra muñeca que aún mantenía sujeta. La joven no levantaba su cabeza mientras seguía hincada en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas ahora en sus piernas.

Subaru suspiró una última vez, y luego, tocó la mejilla de la joven y con delicadeza hizo que lo mirara en dirección hacia el rostro ajeno. El vampiro puedo apreciarlo finalmente, estaba todo normal, sin heridas y sin… ese ese resplandor dorado que creyó haber visto hace unos instantes en sus ojos. La joven no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida hacia algún otro lugar, triste y pensativa.

–Tienes que hablar lo que ocurrió. –Dijo el albino.

–No, no puedo… –Objetó Kim.

–¿Qué dices…? ¡Kim, esto fue ir muy lejos! –Hablaba con fuerza Subaru, endureciendo un poco más su agarre –¡¿Cómo sabes que no te harán algo peor después?!

–¡Subaru no puedo, no…! No lo entiendes… –Dice la joven, bajando la mirada.

–¡¿Qué no entiendo, ah?! –Exclama el vampiro, empezando a entrar en el comienzo de la histeria.

–Estoy a unas horas de al fin poder salir del orfanato, a mi nuevo hogar… No quiero empezar a causar problemas ya desde el primer día… –Dice la chica intentando contener sus lágrimas, y tomando la muñeca del joven –Subaru… no quiero seguir en el orfanato… tengo que esforzarme por no ser una molestia a la familia que me va a adoptar.

La joven vuelve a guardar silencio bajando su rostro.

–Por favor, no le digas a nadie… yo… veré cómo arreglo este desastre. –Habla la joven ahora tocando su cabello mal cortado.

El joven suelta el rostro de la chica. Aunque ella dijera que intentaría arreglarlo por sí misma, Subaru sentía en parte responsabilidad por lo que estaba pasando la joven. Esas mujeres locas la atormentaban porque Kim no quería hacerlo a un lado, solo porque ellas se lo ordenaban. Siempre ocurría lo mismo en su otra escuela, y todas las chicas que eran amenazadas terminaban por alejarse de él. Pero Kim no lo hacía, ella seguía hablándole, y también aun después de saber que era un monstruo. Lo mejor para ella seguramente era que simplemente se alejara de él. Pero, al menos por esta vez, Subaru quería compensar el daño que le habían hecho. De alguna manera.

–Al menos… déjame ayudarte por ahora. –Habla el joven, casi susurrando.

La joven lo observa algo dudosa. –¿Cómo…?

"_Cierto, maldición ¿Cómo?"_ Él no tenía ni idea sobre cómo cortar o arreglar cabello. ¿Y si iba por alguien más? Pero… ¿Quién? ¿Alguno de sus hermanos? Reiji tal vez sabría cortar cabello, _"Ese cuatro ojos siempre sabe muchas cosas."_ llegó a pensar, pero realmente no confiaba casi nada en él. Terminó por descartarlo a él y a todos sus hermanos. Kim debía arreglar este problema antes de que volviera a casa y así no la regañaran, lo que le hacía descartar también llevarla a alguna peluquería, que estarían todas cerradas a estas horas de la noche.

"…."

"_¡Ya sé…!"_

–Rápido, ven conmigo. –Dijo el albino, tomando del brazo a Kim para que se levantara y lo siguiera sin decir nada más.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar solitario en el que habían estado conversando antes e hicieron su trato.

–¿Qué hacemos acá? –Preguntó la joven, inquieta.

–Tú tranquila y espera acá. –Dijo el vampiro, desapareciendo al instante y dejando sola a Kim.

La joven se quedó mirando el lugar de donde desapareció el joven, y luego miró hacia el suelo. Subaru volvió a aparecer, sorprendiendo a la chica.

–No vayas a irte. –Dijo con el semblante serio y en un tono algo amenazador.

–N-no, no… no me iré… –Contestó nerviosa la chica.

El albino la observó por última vez, y volvió a desaparecer. Ahora apareció por los pasillos del piso en donde se encontraban los alumnos de segundo año en sus salones. Faltaban pocos minutos para que tocaran la campana de salida y se dedicó a esperar apoyado en una de las paredes.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos necesarios, y la campana finalmente sonó. A paso rápido, Subaru se dirigió a uno de los salones, y deslizó la puerta. Los alumnos estaban preparando sus cosas para irse, y algunos pocos notaron su presencia. Buscó con su mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se acercó tomando aquel brazo.

–¿Qué… quién…? ¿Subaru? –Dijo ella sumamente sorprendida.

–Respóndeme ¿Traes tijeras? –Preguntó rápidamente en voz baja el vampiro.

–Eh… este… sí, sí tengo. –Contestó la chica, con asombro en sus ojos rosados.

–¿Y también traes algún peine o algo así? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Ah, sí… ¿P-por qué?

–Ven conmigo, es urgente. –Ordenó el joven, levantando a Yui de su asiento.

–¿Eh? –Exclamo la chica, tomando sus cosas.

–¡Oye, Subaru! ¡Ore-sama iba a ir a divertirse ahora con Chichinashi! –Reclama Ayato, acercándose hacia los dos.

–¡Tú cállate, imbécil! Yo me la llevo ahora. –Respondió Subaru fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Y en velozmente se llevó a la chica por la puerta pasando por entre los alumnos, dejando a al pelirrojo que gritara solo.

–S-subaru… ¿Qué es tan urgente? –Preguntaba la chica mientras era jalada al trote por el albino.

–Guarda tu aire, ahí lo veras. –Le responde Subaru, mientras recorrían los pasillos.

Ambos dan la vuelta para llegar al lugar en donde Subaru había dejado a Kim esperando. Se alivió su pecho cuando vio que seguía ahí, y se aproximaron a ella.

–¿Subaru…? –Exclama Kim sorprendida.

–Haa… haa… ¿Qué… está pasando…? –Jadea la chica rubia cansada y luego nota a la otra chica –¿Kim…?

Subaru se aproxima al lado mal cortado de la castaña –¿Puedes… arreglar esto?

–Dios mío, Kim… ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Pregunta Yui conmocionada. La otra joven solo baja su mirada hacia otro lado, triste –¿Fueron… las mismas chicas de antes? –Kim solo asiente en respuesta.

–Puedes hacer algo, ¿cierto? –Pregunta el albino algo inquieto.

–Eh… Sí. –Contesta la joven rubia mientras se acerca a Kim, y le toca un hombro –Intentaré dejarlo lo mejor que pueda, Kim. –Dice regalándole una suave sonrisa, ante la cual causó un pequeño sonrojo y ojos esperanzados en la chica castaña.

Subaru rápidamente trajo un asiento del comedor para que Kim se sentara mientras Yui hacía tu trabajo.

–Tenías el cabello tan largo… –Dice con lástima la joven rubia al terminar de cepillar el pelo castaño y ondulado –Bien… aquí voy. –Y tras decir eso, empieza a recortar con cuidado el cabello.

Subaru se encontraba a cierta distancia, apoyado de espalda contra una pared de brazos cruzados, y con sus ojos cerrados mientras escucha cada corte que producían aquellas tijeras. Esperaba con paciencia, sabía que probablemente tardaría bastante. No le importaba mucho cuanto se demore Yui, mientras Kim pudiera quedar bien.

Tras largos minutos, la rubia cepillaba el cabello ajeno y lo observaba desde distintos ángulos. Se puso frente a Kim y esta la observó a través de sus anteojos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo la castaña con curiosidad.

–Tranquila, el corte está quedando bien… sólo… –Habla con algo de timidez Yui.

–¿Solo...? –Dice Kim.

–Me gustaría agregar un detalle que creo que quedaría muy bien con este corte. –Contesta la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ah… ¿Cuál sería? –Pregunta Kim con sorpresa.

–¿Me dejarías… cortar tu flequillo?

–Eh… Ah…–Balbucea un momento la joven de lentes.

–Realmente pienso que te verías mucho más linda si muestras más tu rostro. –Habla con una gran sonrisa la chica rubia, haciendo que Kim se sonrojara ante aquel comentario.

–Eh… Mmm… Está bien. –Contesta con timidez finalmente la castaña.

–¡Genial! Necesito que te quites tus lentes, por favor. –Dice emocionada.

–Okey…

Kim cierra sus ojos, y se saca sus anteojos, dejando a la merced de Yui su flequillo, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

Subaru sentía que en cualquier momento ya se iba a quedar dormido de pie. Sentía algo de lástima por sí mismo, ya que nunca pudo ver cómo sería el pelo largo y suelto en Kim. Le agradaba el cabello largo en las mujeres, le recordaba un poco a su madre, la cual poseía un sedoso y larguísimo cabello, blanco y puro como las rosas que habían en su jardín.

–¡Terminé! –Exclama con felicidad la joven rubia, despertando al vampiro de su casi primer sueño. Subaru se incorpora con pesadez de la pared y camina lento hacia las chicas, por la espalda de Kim. Yui limpia con la palma de su mano los restos de cabello que quedaban en la ropa de Kim –Te ves muy bien, espero que a ti también te agrade cuando te veas en el espejo, Kim.

–Muchas gracias, Yui. ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? –Dice Kim mientras se levanta.

–¿Qué dices? No hay necesidad de eso. –Esboza una sonrisa. La rubia nota que el albino se acercaba hacia ellas –¿Qué piensas, Subaru? –Pregunta Yui mientras con delicadeza da la vuelta a Kim por sus hombros.

Subaru se queda congelado al verla, ¿era la misma chica? Obvio que lo era, tonto. Al joven le parecía familiar, pero familiar como si ya la hubiera visto en otro lugar hace algún tiempo. Su cabello llegaba con ondas hasta sus hombros y su flequillo ahora estaba recto, haciendo notar mucho mejor sus facciones femeninas con sus ojos castaño claro, casi rozando el color miel. Y recién ahora se fijaba bien y se daba cuenta de que la joven tenía un pequeño lunar en su mejilla derecha, dándole un toque a su rostro. Al parecer sus anteojos se lo habían tapado todo este tiempo, y ella no se daba cuenta de que aún no los tenía puestos.

–¿Subaru…? –Preguntó de nuevo Yui algo inquieta.

–Creo que… no le gustó… –Habló por lo bajo Kim con vergüenza, desviando su mirada y colocándose rápidamente sus lentes de vuelta.

–¡Ah…! N-no, no, yo no dije eso… solo… –Explicaba nervioso el albino, mientras se le tintaban con rosa de apoco sus mejillas –T-te ves muy diferente, por eso no dije nada, p-pero… ¡Tch! ¡E-está mucho mejor que antes! ¿ya? ¡¿Contentas?! –Termina gritando, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Las dos jovencitas lo miraron algo sorprendidas, y luego de mirarse entre ellas, comenzaron a reír despacio y con gracia.

–¿Qué…? Oigan, ¡¿De qué mierda se ríen?! –Exclama con enfado el vampiro, pero las pequeñas risas no paraban –Ngh… ¡Tch! –Termina por volver a cruzarse de brazos y darse la vuelta. Se sentía aliviado por volver a ver esa pequeña sonrisa en Kim, así que, por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar. Pero las risas pararon en cuanto se oyó una voz familiar.

–¡Oe, Chichinachi! –Todos voltean ante el dueño de esa voz –Con que aquí estabas. ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el instituto! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esperar de esta manera?

–A… Ayato, perdona, es que estaba ocupada. –Habla con preocupación la joven rubia.

–Es el sujeto del otro día… –Murmura Kim, observando algo enojada al pelirrojo.

–¡A Ore-sama eso no le importa! ¡Ya vámonos! –Reclama Ayato con arrogancia.

–E-está bien, ya voy. Por favor, no te enojes. –Contesta algo asustada la joven de ojos rosados.

–¿Qué…? –Exclama en voz baja Kim, mirando a Yui con preocupación.

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya. –Dice la rubia con algo de tristeza, mientras guarda sus cosas –Nos vemos el lunes, Kim. –Y dicho eso, la chica sigue al joven pelirrojo.

–Ah… pero, esper-

La joven castaña no alcanza a terminar su frase al sentir en sobre su hombro una mano. Al darse la vuelta se da cuenta que era Subaru.

–Déjalos. –Habla sin ninguna emoción el albino.

–P-pero…

–Ya te había dicho, que con ese sujeto era mejor que no te entrometieras. –Dice el joven, a la vez retira su mano del hombro de la chica.

La joven entonces guarda silencio, observando como su amiga desaparecía al dar la vuelta al gran edificio, y termina haciendo un suspiro largo.

–Nosotros también ya debemos ir yéndonos, ya van a cerrar el instituto. –Menciona Subaru mientras toma sus cosas y las de Kim.

–Lo dices como si no pudieras saltar la reja e irte, si llegaran a cerrar. –Dice con voz suave Kim con una sonrisa en su comisura derecha.

–Haha… –Esboza una pequeña carcajada el albino, tras ese comentario.

–Oh… así que sí sabes reírte, ¿eh? –Comenta Kim mirando con sorpresa al vampiro.

–¡Qu-…! N-no, eso no fue… –El joven balbucea unos segundos, la mirada de sospecha de Kim lo colocaba algo más nerviosos que antes, ahora que veía mejor su rostro con su nuevo peinado –Ah…. ¡Tch! Calla, deja decir estupideces. –Dice gruñendo por lo bajo, intentando no mirarla al sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a entrar poco a poco en calor –Ya vámonos. –Y terminando de hablar, emprende camino con los bolsos de ambos cargándolos sobre su hombro.

–Ah… espera, yo puedo llevar mis cosas, Subaru. –Dice Kim, persiguiendo por detrás al albino.

–Deja así. Vamos en la misma dirección después de todo. –Habla el vampiro, sin mirar a la joven.

–¿Eh? P-pero tu auto siempre se va en la otra dirección… –Comenta la chica con confusión.

–¡Agh, ya deja de quejarte! ¡Si sigues así, no te acompañaré hasta tu casa! –Termina gritando el albino, volteándose hacia la chica con el semblante enojado.

–Ah… qui… ¿quieres acompañarme? –Pregunta la joven algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

–¡Tch…! ¿Acaso no sabes ya lo tarde que es? –Pregunta Subaru observando de reojo a Kim.

–Ah… sí, sí lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tiene? –Vuelve a preguntar la chica con más incógnita en su rostro.

–¡¿Cómo que qué tien-…?¡ ¡Tch! ¡¿Qué no eres consciente de que eres una chica?! –Le exclama con el rostro enojado e intrigado.

–Ah… –La joven guarda silencio un momento, mirando hacia otro lado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. _"¿Se está preocupando por mi otra vez?"_ se preguntó la chica. Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio, este es roto tras un suspiro pesado proveniente del joven vampiro.

–Haa… si no quieres, no lo har-

–¡Ah, no, no, no…! yo… –Le interrumpe nerviosa Kim –Yo… estaré agradecida de que me acompañes, Subaru. –Termina de hablar dándole una suave y nerviosa sonrisa.

Subaru frunce el ceño a la vez sentía que en sus mejillas el rubor empezaba acumularse de a poco, le costaba acostumbrarse al nuevo peinado de Kim, le favorecía mucho más que el anterior. Así que antes de que la chica lo notara, se da rápidamente la vuelta.

–Entonces ya vámonos. –Dice con un toque de rabia en su voz el vampiro.

–Okey. –Contesta la muchacha feliz, siguiéndolo.

Y así, ambos parten hacia la salida del instituto para encaminarse hacia la ciudad.

_**Hasta aquí el capilutillo de hoy ^^ Si les gusta como va a historia comenten 3 Y si no... también!(?) **__**Me encanta ver sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, iluminada por los postes de luz, algunos pocos autos que pasaban por las calles y una que otra tienda de conveniencia que habría las 24 horas. Subaru andaba con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra cargando sobre su hombro ambos bolsos, el joven suspira de forma pesada cuando nota que Kim iba demasiados pasos atrás.

–¡Oye, otra vez te estás quedando muy atrás! –Levanta la voz el vampiro, volteándose hacia la joven.

–P-perdón. –Se disculpa Kim, dando unos pequeños trotes para alcanzarlo.

–Maldición, ya es la tercera vez. ¡Si sigues así llegaremos cuando ya haya amanecido! –Reclama el albino con el rostro enfadado.

–Lo siento, es que… no estoy en muy buenas condiciones físicas, así que me canso más rápido. –Explica Kim.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás enferma? –Pregunta el joven con algo de intriga mientras retoman su camino.

–Más o menos, solo necesito alimentarme mejor y estaré bien. –Contesta la chica.

–Entonces… ¿estás bajo peso? –Pregunta nuevamente el albino.

–Mmh… Sí. –Responde Kim con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

–Tch, pues será mejor que empieces a engullir más comida cuando te mudes a tu nueva casa. –Comenta Subaru, observando de reojo las delgadas piernas de la joven –Si sigues adelgazando, vas a desaparecer.

La joven esboza una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario, sonrojándose –Sí, haré todo lo posible. –Dice sonriendo.

Ambos continuaban su camino, y esta vez, Subaru avanzaba a paso un poco más lento para que Kim no se le volviera a quedar atrás. _"Así que está bajo peso…, y yo le estaba gritando hace poco por quedarse atrás." _Pensaba el albino sintiéndose un poco culpable, mientras caminaban. _"Entonces en ese lugar no la han estado alimentando bie- ", _Subaru frena en seco sus pensamientos al recordar todo lo que había dicho Reiji el día anterior:_**"…La joven ha estado durante muchos meses sin poder alimentarse bien y debido a eso ha sufrido desnutrición..."**_

"_Kim está desnutrida…" _Piensa mientras parpadea el albino.

"…_**si esta joven seguía viviendo en el orfanato para humanos, terminaría muriendo tarde o temprano."**_

"_¡Ella también vive en un orfanato!"_ Subaru detiene su paso con la mirada perdida, recordando más cosas.

"…_**No hay que molestar a esta señorita en luna llena..."**_

"_¿Realmente ella faltó ayer a clases, cuando hubo luna llena, sólo por temas de mudanza?"_ El joven empezó a sentir como brotaban sus nervios.

"…_**lo principal que deben saber todos sobre la nueva novia es que es bastante peculiar. Y es que ella, es una mujer lobo."**_

Entonces, el vampiro recordó su conversación con Kim en aquel papel _"Lo siento, no puedo decirte :( yo también tengo mis secretos."_.

"_**La señorita llegará en dos días." **_

"_Eso es hoy, hoy se supone que va a llegar esa nueva novia, y hoy también… Kim se irá a su nueva casa…" _

Subaru traga seco, tenía demasiadas piezas en su mente, pero sentía como todo encajaba, solo que no quería encajarlas. No estaba al cien por ciento seguro, pero… ¡eran demasiadas las coincidencias!

–¿Subaru?

No podía ser, no podía ser que la nueva familia de Kim que tanto anhelaba fuera aquella mansión infestada por él y sus hermanos vampiros.

–¡Subaru!

El joven nombrado es sacado de sus pensamientos con la voz de Kim.

–Ah… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta alterado, posando la mirada en la joven. No se percató de cuánto tiempo se había hundido en sus pensamientos mientras ella lo llamaba.

–¿Estás bien? Ahora eres tú el que se quedó atrás. –Habla la chica con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

–Qué… yo… –Parpadea algo perdido el joven –Ah… sí, sí, estoy bien…

–Hmm… –Lo observa la muchacha sin convencerse mucho de la respuesta –¿Seguro?

–¡Que sí, que sí…! ¡Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo! –Contesta con voz fuerte, cerrando sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

–Así está mejor. –Menciona la joven sonriendo –Por cierto, ya hemos llegado.

–Ah… ¿Si? –Pregunta el joven mirando el lugar.

–Sí, el orfanato está cruzando esta calle. –Dice la chica mientras toma su bolso de vuelta y luego observa al albino de reojo con algo de vergüenza –M-muchas gracias por acompañarme y… llevar mi bolso, Subaru.

–Ah… No es nada. –Responde él, ya volviendo mejor en sí. –O-oye…

–¿Mmh? –Le mira con atención Kim.

–¿Aún no sabes… en dónde queda tu nueva casa? –Pregunta con cautela el albino.

–Pues no. Hoy lo sabré cuando me lleven.

"_¡Mierda…! Con todas las nuevas novias es lo mismo, nunca saben que van a parar al mismo infierno, hasta que llegan a la mansión."_ Subaru no sabía por dónde más podía comprobar si ella era la el nuevo sacrificio o no. Ya estaba a punto de resignarse, hasta que recordó aquellos ojos de Kim brillando en color dorado. ¿Acaso esos podían ser los ojos de una mujer lobo? El albino no estaba completamente seguro si había visto bien en ese solo segundo el rostro de la chica. Quería estar seguro.

–Oye, tus lentes… –Habla el joven mirando seriamente a la chica, llamando su atención –Están sucios.

–Oh… –La joven baja su rostro mientras se saca sus anteojos, y empieza a limpiarlos suavemente con un pañuelo que extrae de su bolsillo.

Entonces Subaru aprovecha la oportunidad para fijarse mejor en aquellos ojos, y comienza a inclinarse sigilosamente. No veía nada extraño. El joven se acerca un poco más observando seriamente. Entonces… ¿lo había imaginado? Aquello que vio en el baño de mujeres… ¿fue una ilusión de un segundo? De pronto, Kim se percata de la cercana presencia y rápidamente levanta el rostro sorprendida, topándose con aquellos ojos carmesí que la miraban severamente, tres centímetros más cerca y sus labios se hubieran topado.

–¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué haces…?! –Exclama nerviosa la chica, roja como un tomate, colocándose en un santiamén sus anteojos de vuelta, y a la vez empujando fuerte el rosto del albino con toda la palma de su mano.

–¡Ngh…! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Ah?! –Levanta la voz el vampiro, zafándose de la mano ajena mientras retrocede un poco.

–¡E-e-esa es mi línea! N-no deberías acercarte así de la nada a una chica… ¡N-n-ni si quiera estamos saliendo! –Contesta con los nervios a flor de piel la muchacha, abrazando su bolso como si este pudiera protegerla.

–¡¿Ha…?! Pero qué… ¡Oye yo solo…!

–¡N-nos vemos el lunes! –Le interrumpe la chica con voz alta y temblorosa, y así sale corriendo mientas cruza por el paso de cebra hacia la otra calle.

–¡O-oye espera! –Le llama el albino. No entendía por qué se había puesto así la chica. Analizó unos dos segundos la situación, y se dio cuenta… _"¡¿Pensó que la iba a besar?!"_ Subaru se sonroja al instante y corre hacia la esquina en donde había cruzado la chica –¡NO IBA A BESARTE, TONTA! –Termina gritando a todo pulmón.

La joven lo oye del otro lado, y al darse la vuelta, solo se sonroja más y sigue corriendo su camino. Las pocas personas que transitaban por el lugar se quedaron mirando al albino, y este al darse cuenta de las miradas, se sonroja aún más y decide salir corriendo del lugar para volver a su mansión lo más rápido posible. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encerrarse en su ataúd.

* * *

Subaru ya estaba llegando a la gran mansión, caminaba lentamente por los jardines delanteros y faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara a amanecer. Estaba agotado, pero no físicamente. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío, todo el camino de vuelta se lo vino pensando en cómo haría para evitar que Kim arribara a su mansión, o hacer que escapara si no podía evitar aquello. No estaba completamente seguro de que ella fuera la mujer lobo que iba a llegar, pero sus sospechas ya eran demasiado fuertes. La rabia le invadía al recordar cómo ella hablaba con entusiasmo y esperanza por tener una nueva familia, y saber que todo ello se derrumbaría al llegar acá como un mero alimento para vampiros.

Subaru atraviesa con pesadez la enorme puerta de entrada de la gran vivienda y se topa con alguien que iba pasando por el living.

–Oh, Subaru. –Habla Yui –Recién llegas, ¿estabas con Kim? –Pregunta sonriendo.

–Ah… Sí. –Responde sin ánimos.

–Ya veo. Espero que ella pueda hacer algo con respecto a esas chicas que la molestan. –Comenta la joven rubia, ahora con el rostro preocupado. –Me pregunto si su nueva familia podrá ayudarla.

–Nueva familia… –Comenta con enojo el vampiro, empuñando sus manos –¡No me jodas…! –El albino en un instante golpea con furia la pared, trisándola y haciendo un gran hueco en esta. –¡Agh…!

–¡¿Subaru…?! –Exclama asustada Yui ante el gran estruendo, y en eso, nota como el puño que recién había golpeado la pared estaba sangrando –¡Subaru…! ¿Estás bien? –dice mientras se acerca rápido hacia él.

–¡No me toques! –Grita en furia el albino esquivando a Yui por completo.

–Pe… pero estas sangrando…

–¡Cómo si eso me importara! –Vuelve a gritarle.

–Subaru… –Habla la joven asustada.

–Pero ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! –Se oye una voz provenir del otro lado del living –¡Subaru! ¿Tú hiciste ese agujero en la pared? Creí haberles pedido, claramente a todos, que mantuvieran el orden hoy en la mansión.

–Reiji… –Pronuncia con enfado Subaru. –Dime… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica que va a llegar hoy?

–¿Cómo? ¿Y eso a qué viene? si se puede saber. –Cuestiona Reiji– No intentes cambiarme el tem-

–Te estoy preguntando… ¡Que cuál es su nombreee! –Grita con ira y seguido, quiebra con el mismo puño un cajón de madera el cual que parecía contener algunos servicios elegantes, velas y candelabros que terminaron esparciéndose por el suelo alfombrado.

–¡Subaru, detente ahora mismo! –Exclama enfadado el joven de lentes.

–¡Responde lo que te estoy preguntando, maldita sea! –Grita en cólera el otro vampiro.

Mientras, Yui había retrocedido nerviosa, lo suficiente como para que algo de lo que golpeara Subaru no le cayera, pero se sorprende al sentir de la nada una presencia tras ella.

–¿Qué ocurre, Chichinachi? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –Pregunta Ayato con desagrado en su rostro.

–Y-yo… yo no he hecho nada… c-creo… –Responde la joven mientras mira preocupada la escena.

–Ah… Nuestro pequeño Subaru está teniendo otro ataque de ira. –Habla Kanato, quien había aparecido de la nada al otro lado de Yui, abrazando su oso de peluche y con la mirada intrigada.

–Pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Subaru se ha puesto así? y ahora está mencionando a la nueva chica que vendrá. –Dice la joven rubia con preocupación.

–Hmmm, en verdad~… no me esperaba que Subaru-kun llegara a tener tanto interés en Beast-chan –Comenta Raito, quien también había aparecido de la nada, sentado de forma relajada en uno de los sillones cercanos.

–¿Beast-chan…? –Pregunta Yui, algo confusa.

–Ajá~ Es el nuevo apodo que inventé para la nueva lobita que va a llegar hoy. Nfufufu, es lindo ¿no? –Habla con gracia el vampiro de la fedora.

–¡Raito, ya cállate! ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! –Exclama el albino, dirigiendo su rabia ahora hacia el vampiro sentado en el sillón.

–¿Eeeeh? Ni si quiera la he conocido, ¿y ya me estás amenazando, hermanito? –Reclama con voz juguetona Raito, haciendo un puchero en tenor de fingir sentirse ofendido.

–Si alguno de ustedes le llega a poner un dedo encima, ¡los destruiré! –Amenaza el vampiro albino enfurecido.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota? –Cuestiona enfadado Ayato, acercándose unos pasos –Deja de darle órdenes a Ore-sama, yo también voy probar esa nueva sangre.

–Tch, "Ore-sama, Ore-sama". ¡Me tienes harto con esa estupidez! –Rápidamente, Subaru levanta sin esfuerzo uno de los sillones grandes del salón con intenciones de lanzárselo a su hermano pelirrojo.

–¡Oh, Dios mío…! –Chilla Yui asustada, alejándose más de la situación.

–¡Está loco! –Exclama Ayato, retrocediendo.

–¡Subaru, ya cálmate, por favor! ¡Estas molestando a Teddy! –Grita histéricamente Kanato.

–¡Haaaaa…! –Y sin aviso, lanza el sofá hacia Ayato. Este lo esquiva con un gran salto, y el sofá cae en el suelo destrozándose.

–Qué pésima puntería tienes, tonto. –Comenta burlón el pelirrojo, aterrizando en otro lugar.

–¡Pero qué desastre estás haciendo! ¡Subaru, ya es suficiente! –Grita exasperado Reiji.

–¡Esto es tu culpa! –Vocifera el albino, volteándose hacia el vampiro de lentes, apuntándole con el dedo –¡Si solo respondieras, sin preguntar de más lo que te he estado pidiendo, yo… yo… podría haber hecho alg-…! ¡Agh!

Un fuerte golpe en su nuca fue lo último que Subaru sintió antes de caer al suelo mientras se volvía todo negro para él, viendo borroso a su hermano mayor rubio quien lo observaba con pesadez en sus ojos azules, y luego terminó inconsciente.

–Hoy día sí que estás bullicioso, mocoso… –Comenta Shu de pie, mientras cierra un ojo con sueño. Parecía que estaba durmiendo en algún lugar.

–¡Whoa…! Lo noqueó de un solo golpe. –Exclama Ayato sorprendido. Seguido de esto, Reiji suspira profundo y exhala con pesadez.

–¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado exactamente? No lo entiendo. –Habla acomodando sus anteojos.

–Estaba hablando sobre la lobita que va a llegar hoy, ¿Será que ya la conoce? –Intuyó Raito desde el sofá.

–En serio…, ese animal aun no llega y ya está causando problemas. –Comenta el vampiro del peluche, enojado.

La joven rubia se queda pensativa mientras observa al vampiro inconsciente en el suelo.

–Ayato. Lleva a Subaru en su habitación, por favor. –Pide Reiji.

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo? Subaru te estaba culpando a ti por su ataque de ira. –Replica molesto el pelirrojo.

–Yo no soy responsable de sus arranques de ira y, además, tengo que pedir que vengan a arreglar este desastre lo más pronto posible. Así que, si me disculpan, me retiro. –Explica Reiji antes de irse del living.

–¡Tché…! Lavándose las manos como siempre. –Murmura Ayato enojado. –Qué molestia.

Ayato agarra sin cuidado alguno el cuerpo inconsciente sobre sus hombros, y lo lleva hasta el cuarto del albino. Al entrar patea el ataúd, mientras se queja murmurando, y tumba a Subaru dentro de este para luego tomar la tapa y confinarlo adentro.

–¡Hmp! Quédate ahí hasta que se te quite lo loco. –Dice el pelirrojo, y se marcha de la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

* * *

"_Dónde estoy?"_ Piensa Subaru, quien se ve rodeado de una blanca neblina. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo, o alguien. El albino nota algo en sus manos y las mira, se sorprende al ver la daga en sus manos, pero su sorpresa es aún más grande al notar que sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo que recordaba, eran como las de un niño pequeño.

La neblina a su alrededor comienza a disiparse, dejando ver el suelo de piedras y los rosales de rosas blancas al alrededor, Subaru se da la vuelta, y tras la niebla abriéndose, ve aquella enorme torre que tanto agobio le causaba, y en lo alto de esta, se asomaba por la ventana con rejas una mujer de cabellos largos y blancos con la mirada rojiza, observando con decepción al vampiro.

–Madre… –Pronuncia suavemente Subaru. La mujer se da la vuelta y desaparece de aquella ventana, tan lejana para él. Baja el rostro con tristeza, notando ahora más claramente que todo su cuerpo era distinto, era un niño. _"Ah… otra vez estoy soñando este maldito recuerdo."_

–Subaru… –El niño se da la vuelta ante el llamado y se sorprende al darse cuenta de quién era.

–¿Kim…? –Dice el albino estupefacto. Era ella, la chica de su escuela que había ayudado con su nuevo peinado. Era la misma, pero no usaba sus anteojos de siempre, veía claramente su rostro sin ellos.

–Subaru, por favor espera. –Le suplica la joven con pena en sus palabras.

–¿Qué…? ¿Esperar el qué? –Pregunta con confusión el chico.

–Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ¡yo te ayudaré! –Pedía la joven con desespero.

–No… no te entiendo, ¿qué estás…?

–Ya no tengo más tiempo, ¡por favor, no lo olvides! –Dice la chica de pelos castaños y el viento comienza a soplar fuerte.

–¡Espera! –Grita el joven niño, tapándose el rostro con sus brazos por la fuerte ventisca –¡No te vayas! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que esperar…?! –Pero la joven ya había desaparecido del lugar, dejando pétalos blancos flotando alrededor.

Subaru abre los ojos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, y por el reflejo tras despertar espontáneamente, se levanta y golpea su frente contra la puerta del ataúd –¡Agh!

El joven abre la tapa del féretro y se sienta sobando su frente, ya empezaba a pensar que quizá debía conseguirse un ataúd más espacioso, pero no era el momento de dedicarse a maditar en eso. _"¿Qué estaba soñando…?" s_e preguntaba a sí mismo, no podía recordar y no entendía por qué le estaba sucediendo lo mismo otra vez. En su intento por acordarse de su sueño sin éxito, recuerda lo ocurrido en el living. Le parecía recapitular que Shu lo había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Aún sentía el dolor en su nuca.

–¡Cierto, ella…! ¿Qué hora es? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?! –Dice mientras mira por su ventana cómo el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el atardecer, tras sus cortinas. Subaru se levanta de un golpe. _"¡Tal vez aún hay tiempo!"_ piensa mientras se acerca hacia su ventana que daba vista al gran patio delantero.

–¡…! –Pero el joven se queda sin habla. Observaba atónito por el cristal aquello que no quería aceptar. Aquella joven caminaba con una maleta por el jardín, pasando la enorme fuente de agua y llegando a la gran puerta de entrada.

Los toques en la puerta resonaron por la silenciosa mansión.

Ya era tarde.

Kim había llegado.


End file.
